The Parent Trap - Komahina
by Tairulz
Summary: Chiaki has ever known her father, Nagito Komaeda. Izuru has only ever known his mother, Hajime Hinata. What would happen if the two were suddenly meet? A rendition of the classic movie, The Parent Trap (1998) [fem genderbend Hinata]
1. LOVE - Prologue

**I'm (totally not) sorry, I shouldn't be starting this when I'm in the middle of picking back up 'Princess and the Commoner'…. but this has been BURNING at me to write it, so here we go.**

 **I love this movie, and I love Komahina, that's all the reason I need. I actually managed to find the script online, so i'll be fine. But HOLY SHIT it's like** _ **126 pages**_ **in word! I'm actually getting really excited to write this. You have no idea how super pumped i am to do this! I'm practically squealing.**

 **I think we can all safely assume that this is the 1998 version with Hallie and Annie. The only reason I say this is because some of you might not know, but there's a parent trap made in the 60's starring two blonde kids.**

 **I will be using the movie script and following it almost to the letter, but obviously some variations will have to be made. This will have a fem Hinata.**

 **This is the second full-time project of mine, so it might be slow updating because I also have to write for and finish 'Princess and the Commoner'. That and finishing my last year of high school is very stressful, i'm drowning in homework and assignments, save me T-T .**

 **A key of who is who will be in the next chapter, since this is the prologue.**

 **ANYWAY! Have fun and enjoy the fic! :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

A cruise ship sailed through the waters.

 _L, is for the way you look at me_

 _O, is for the only one i see_

 _V, is very very, extra ordinary_

 _E, is even more then any one that you adore can_

Fireworks went off in the distance, colourful and bright.

 _Love, is all that i can give to you_

The captain faithfully steered the ship.

 _Love, is more then just a game for two_

The ship's priest stood still, reading from a familiar book.

 _Two in love can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

Two hands joined, the soon to be happy couple facing the priest.

 _Love, was made for me and you…_

The man signed the wedding certificate first. The words 'Nagito Komaeda' were signed on the provided line in neat writing.

He put the ring on his companions finger.

Below the mans name was the woman's. The words 'Hajime Hinata' were also signed in writing just as neat.

Rows of butlers lit the candles on the tables, further lighting what was now the wedding feast.

The now married couple linked arms as they opened the heavy double doors to the reception room. The man with crazy white hair to the right, and the woman with long brown hair to his left. As they entered they were welcomed and cheered on by guests and staff alike.

Later, the two stood outside, and sealed their union with a passionate kiss as more fireworks exploded in the sky above them.

 _Love, is all that i can give to you_

 _Love, is more than just a game for two_

 _Two, in love can make it_

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

 _Love, was made for me and you_

Guests were dancing in celebration. Men twirling their female partners across the floor, dresses swaying with their movements.

A butler approached the newlywed couple, serving them a bottle of red wine to drink. He proudly presented the chosen bottle to the two for inspection. Upon closer look, the phrase 'Where the dreams have no end' was written across the bottle's label.

The wine was poured into crystal glasses.

 _L, is for the way you look at me_

Two wine glasses clinked.

 _O, is for the only one i see_

The couple were spinning happily on the dance floor.

 _V, is very very extra ordinary_

They twirled and they spun, dancing together merrily.

 _E, is even more than anyone that you adore can_

They stepped towards each other…

 _Love, is all that i can give to you_

and met halfway in a kiss.

 _Love, is more then just a game for two_

"How about a souvenir picture?" A camera woman asked. The newlywed couple nodded their approval.

 _Two, in love can make it_

"Can you turn towards each other?" She asked.

 _Take my heart and please don't break it_

The photo was taken with a bright flash

 _Love, was made for me and you_

More fireworks bloomed overhead outside.

 _Love, was made for me and you…_

A book titled 'Queen Elizabeth 2, 1986' was opened. Within it was a photo.

The newlywed couple, the man with the white hair and the woman with the long brown hair, were facing each other, both in their wedding outfits. They were smiling at each other lovingly.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **For a scene that's only three minutes and nine seconds, it sure took a surprising amount of words.**

 **I think it's mainly cause I was a stickler for trying to be as accurate as possible. I adore this movie too much to not give it proper justice, or at least try.**

 **And no, the camera woman was not Koizumi.**

 **One last thing, does anyone have a better name for fem Hajime? Or should I just leave it as 'Hajime'?**

 **Cya next chapter! :)**

 **Tairulz**


	2. Hope's Peak Summer Camp

**So, here'sthe next chapter. The internet wasn't working for a long while at home, so i had some time to write this chapter to :)**

 **Anyway, you came here for a story, and a story you shall have! But first things first, a key of what character play who, it goes like this:**

 **Annie: Izuru Kamakura**

 **Hallie: Chiaki Nanami**

 **Martin: Gundham Tanaka**

 **Chessy: Sonia**

 **Meredith: Junko**

 **Grandfather: Probably Naegi as an uncle or something**

 **Marva: Jin Kirigiri**

 **Marva Junior: Kyoko Kirigiri**

 **I made Izuru and Chiaki have their respective parent's last names, for plot reasons.**

 **I OWN NOTHING! Enjoy :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

 _11 Years and 9 Months Later:_

A caravan of three camp buses with the name 'Hopes Peak' emblazoned on their sides climb a tree-lined road. The buses turn down a narrow lane and pass through a freshly painted wooden gate as the scenery gives the riders a sweeping view of Hopes Peak Summer Camp. A magnificent lake sparkles in the distance with red canoes lined up on it's shores. Over this quiet serenity you could hear the bus horns honking, to announce the first day of camp has officially begun.

Campers are everywhere. Boys and girls, tall, short, dark hair and blonde, there is a large variety of children milling about. Duffle bags are tossed into a large pile. Teenage counsellors try to control the pandemonium without much luck.

"Oh my god, my phone just does not work out here." One girl said to another.

"Oh no, how are we ever gonna live?" Exclaimed the second girl.

Jin Kirigiri, owner of the camp, middle aged and wearing khaki shorts, talks through a bullhorn. Next to him stands his daughter and first lieutenant, Kyoko Kirigiri. She also holds a bullhorn. Despite being the same age as the other campers and technically one of them, she was a very responsible girl, and thus worked directly under her father.

Jin then spoke into his bullhorn.

"Good morning, ladies and welcome to Hopes Peak Summer Camp. I'm Jin Kirigiri, your camp director and this is my daughter and right hand girl, Kyoko. Girls, please find your duffles as quickly as possible, we've got a big, big day ahead of us. Kyoko, bunk assignments, if you please."

Kyoko lifts her bullhorn and starts whipping out bunk assignments to the campers, speaking right next to her father's ear. Jin covers his ears and winces, stepping away slightly.

"Wait a minute, I thought this was a _boy's_ camp!" One small boy complains, only to get cooed over by several surrounding girls.

Further away, a mountain of duffle bags sits on the quad as one eleven year old camper, Chiaki Komaeda, pops up from behind the huge pile.

"Okay, found my duffle." She said to herself. She was eyeing her duffle bag, covered in various video game signs and symbols.

"The next question is, how do I get it out?" She puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

Chiaki was wearing her favourite outfit. Her long dark green kitty hoodie, a white top with a green stripe in the middle, beige skirt, black thigh high socks and pink shoes. Complete with her favourite galaga spaceship hair clip and her pink kitty backpack.

She found one strap of her bag, and started pulling on it.

"Okay, I can do this." She said.

She pulled with all her strength, face going slightly red with the effort. When that failed, she puffed her cheeks out and huffed in frustration.

"Okay, no I can't."

Another girl wearing glasses approached Chiaki, carrying her own bag and chewing gum.

"You must be new." She said simply.

"How can you tell?" Chiaki replied

"You didn't know to grab your duffle bag before the apes tossed it into the heap. I would say you need some serious help."

"Thanks," Chiaki said. "It's that one there with all the video game designs."

Both girls pulled on the strap to Chiaki's duffle bag together, but not even the two of them could get it out. But as they pulled, more duffle bags were tossed on top.

A third girl wearing a tie-dye t-shirt walked up to the pile, and reached deep into the lot. To both girl's surprise, she managed to yank out her duffle with one sharp tug.

"Her strength stats must be really high." Chiaki observed.

"Yo tie-dye girl!" The girl with glasses called. The other girl in question turned around.

"Hey, would you mind helping getting my duffle bag? It's the video game themed one buried way in there."

"Sure."

Once again, with one sharp tug she managed to retrieve the duffle bag, this time Chiaki's. Once she had it, the tie-dye girl was able to read the name tag.

"Hey, your from California?" She asked.

"You are? Do you live in Hollywood?"

"Do you like live next door to a movie star?"

"What are you two, Vaike and Lissa?" Chiaki questioned. "I've never been to Hollywood. I live in Napa California, and i live next door to a vineyard."

"A what-yard?"

"A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do, me and my dad, we own a vineyard. What bunk are you guys in?"

"Arapaho." The other two girl replied in union. They looked at each other, realising they had spoken at the same time.

"Komaeda, Chiaki." Came a voice over the bullhorn.

"Right here." She answered, waving one hand slightly.

The girl, Kyoko, gave a short wave back, then spoke again.

"Arapaho, bunk eleven."

The other two girls, hearing they were bunking with Chiaki, cheered excitedly. They all hefted their bags and started towards their designated bunk.

"So, either of you two by any chance know how to play poker?" Chiaki asked.

Both girls shook their heads.

"No? What a shame." You could almost see the small mischievous smile that grew on her usually calm face.

"So tell me, how much cash did you guys bring with you this summer?"

Some distance away on the same camp site, a limousine pulled up in front of the main lodge. Heads turn as a unusually dressed man steps out. He was wearing a long black jacket, an even longer purple scarf, an open white button up shirt with another white top underneath it, black pants and black boots. What was most curious about him were his eyes, one red and the other grey, with dark hair that had one white streak, done up into a point.

His name was Gundham Tanaka, and he had an… unusual way of speaking, to put it lightly. He turned back to the limousine, opened the door, and helped a boy, by the name of Izuru Hinata, out of the vehicle. Izuru had long black hair down to his knees, crimson red eyes, and was dressed in a fine black suit

"We have arrived, young singularity, at the mortal realm known as 'Hopes Peak Summer Camp'."

He looked around, grimacing at his surroundings.

"We endured that costly travel adventure, for this mere dwelling?"

"It's rather picturesque, wouldn't you say Gundham?" Izuru answered, sounding bored already.

"… Indeed." The butler didn't sound convinced.

Izuru's luggage was placed on the ground next to him.

"So, my young singularity, let us review all the requirements your mother has set out for you shall we?"

Gundham pulled a piece of paper.

"Vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Minerals?"

"Yes."

"List of daily fruits and vegetable?"

"Yes and yes."

"…Pardon?"

"Yes fruits, yes vegetables. Proceed."

"Herbal teas, sugarless candy, sun block, lip balm, insect repellant, umbrella, stationary, stamps, fountain pen, flashlight, batteries, photos of your mother, uncle, and of course…me, the supreme overlord of ice!"

" _More like the overlord of hamsters."_ Izuru muttered, though thankfully Gundham didn't hear him.

"Yes Gundham, I have acquired everything necessary."

"Aha! It would be shame for a demonic lord such as I to forget such a mundane thing." The butler piped up, making the eleven year old Izuru look at him questionably.

"It is a gift from your uncle Makoto, a brand new deck of cards. Maybe you'll find another being in this mortal realm that can defeat you in the mortal game known as 'poker'."

"I doubt it." Izuru scoffed. "But thanks anyway Gundham."

The butler was silent for a moment, then extended a hand out to the young boy.

"I wish you well in your stay at this dwelling, young singularity."

This was a big thing for Gundham, and Izuru knew it. He usually didn't let anyone come into physical contact with him. As long as he could remember, the only human beings that Gundham Tanaka _ever_ allowed to touch him were himself and his mother.

"Remember, young singularity. If you require my assistance I am only a short summoning away."

"Thank you Gundham, I will see you in eight weeks."

"Farewell."

The two shook hands, and when they separated Gundham walked straight back to the limousine they came in.

As he was walking away and into the camp he could hear Gundham say 'Airport please', then the sound of the limousine driving away.

Well then…

Time to start his summer at Hopes Peak Summer Camp.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. I had a lot of fun with Gundham's dialogue. The reason he calls Izuru 'young singularity' is because he calls Hinata his 'singularity', so by logic any of his (or in this case, her) children would be dresses in a similar manner.**

 **One last thing. I couldn't be bothered to even give any other campers names aside from Chiaki and Izuru, simply because nobody from the camp ever appears or is ever heard from in the movie ever again.**


	3. The Twins

**I'm here to bring you the next installment of 'The Parent Trap', Komahina edition.**

 **I just went through a blackout that affected basically most of the state of South Australia, wow that was scary.**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Just a short while after all the campers arrived, all of the kids were gathered in the huge dining hall. One hundred and Fifty students total were all in there together for dinner.

There were two separate lines, one on each side approaching the centre, where a giant bowl of strawberries were placed. Izuru was in one line, and Chiaki in the other. Both were busy in conversation, and so they didn't notice each other.

Both reached the central buffet table at the same time, almost standing next to each other. Before they can meet however, Jin, the camp's director, stood in-between them with a plate full of food.

"Excuse me kids, i've just got to have me a scoop of these delicious strawberries." He grinned.

"Care for some?" He asked, turning to address Chiaki, in the line to his left. He was only half paying attention, looking more at the strawberries then her, and therefore didn't really see who he was talking to properly.

"Oh, no thanks. I'm allergic." She answered.

Jin turned back to the strawberries, scooping a few more onto his plate. He then turned to Izuru, who was on his other side in the other line.

"How about you, Strawberries?" He inquired again.

"No, allergic." He replied bluntly.

"Yes, you just told me, you were allergic."

Jin did a double take.

"Wait, how'd you get over there?"

He paused, then shrugged.

"Oh well, first day of camp, you'll have to excuse the old man. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet. I mean, sugar in the salt shakers…."

He looked back, only to find Izuru gone as well. He made a confused face, looking from side to side.

"Now where'd they go?"

The following day, a fencing match was occurring. Both opponents were doing fairly well, but one was quickly overwhelmed and sent sprawling backwards. Once on the ground, they lifted their fencing mask, revealing a small dark haired male.

"Whoa." They said.

"And there we have it ladies and gentlemen." Kyoko said. She had been supervising the match, holding a clipboard in her hands. "Once again we have our winner, and still undefeated champion, Chiaki Komaeda."

"Do we have any other takers?"

She was answered by silence.

"Come on ladies, let's not be damsels in distress here."

"Sure, i'll take a shot at it."

Everyone turned to the new voice. It was Izuru, and as he spoke he was pulling on a fencing mask. He flipped a sword in the air, catching it perfectly. They stood in place, looking at each other and waiting for the signal.

Kyoko blew her whistle.

" _En garde!"_

Chiaki lunges, Izuru parries, then attacks. Chiaki tries to knock the sword out of Izuru's hand, but he deflects the blade, whirls around and lunges. Point for Izuru.

Chiaki gets the jump on Izuru and comes in low. Point for her.

Chiaki lunges but Izuru catches her sword and sweeps it in a full circle pulling them together, mask to mask. They break.

Chiaki charges but Izuru side-steps, and she runs past him. She stops and whips around to find Izuru lunging towards her. Chiaki steps back, loses her balance. Unfortunately, she fell backwards into a water trough, landing with a huge splash.

"Let me help you." Izuru extended his hand, leaning forward to help Chiaki.

Chiaki however, feeling slightly bitter about losing a game, not used to the feeling, yanked on his hand instead.

"No, let _me_ help _you_."

And he fell face first into the water trough after her.

"What was _that_ for?" Izuru demanded, coughing and sputtering from suddenly swallowing water.

"You pushed me."

"I did no such thing."

They climb out angrily, pulling off their masks, not facing each other. Izuru wringing his long hair out, and Chiaki shaking hers in an attempt to dry it.

"Looks like we have a new camp champ. Mister Izuru Hinata." Kyoko announced. "Shake hands you two."

Neither of them turned around.

"Now." Kyoko commands sharply.

Both Izuru and Chiaki turn, hands extended. For the first time they look into each others faces, they freeze. They were speechless.

Chiaki extends her hand further, Izuru copies the motion. Still neither of them spoke, not knowing what to say.

Everyone else there looks between them, from to Chiaki to Izuru and back again. Just as their respective bunk mates walk up beside them, the lunch bell rings. Everyone else immediately runs over to the mess hall.

"Why's everyone staring?" Chiaki asked, confused by the attention.

"Don't you see it?" Izuru replied.

"See what?"

"The resemblance between us."

Chiaki, still unimpressed from her fall into the water trough, wasn't buying it.

"Resemblance, between you and me? Let me see, turn sideways…"

Izuru complied, giving her a side view.

"Now the other way."

He did so again, giving her a flat, unamused look.

"Well," Chiaki begins. "Your eyes are much closer together then mine. Your ears…. don't worry, you'll grow into them."

Izuru glared at her, eyes narrowing.

"Your teeth are crooked, and that nose… don't worry, those things can be fixed."

Her bunkmates laughed. Izuru's bunkmates however, were not so amused.

"Want me to deck her for you?" One asked, raising both of their fists.

"No need." He stopped them and raised one hand.

"Hold on, I'm not quite finished. You want to know the _real_ difference between us?"

"I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick." Izuru cut her off, highly amused at her reactions, eyes narrowed and almost invisible expression that was almost smirking.

"Why I oughta…" Chiaki started, stepping forward. Before she could get very far, Kyoko stepped between them.

"Okay ladies, time to break up this little love-fest. Izuru, Chiaki… I mean, Chiaki, Izuru… wow."

She looked between them, her eyes slightly widening at the resemblance between them, despite them being so different.

The two both left, bunk mates following.

Later that night, In the Navajo bunk, a poker game is taking place. Izuru is sitting on one side, with a calm expression, while another camper sweats nervously across from him.

"I win." He announced, placing his cards in full view.

The other camper groans. "I'm out." She said, before getting up and sitting on the other side of the bunk.

"So that's it? No other takers?"

A resounding silence.

"How boring…"

Just as he was about to pack up the cards, a voice rang out.

"I'll take a whack at this game."

She sat down across from him confidently, her two bunk mates sitting on either side behind her. A small smile on her face.

From there, an intense poker match started, Izuru winning some rounds, while Chiaki prevailed in others. Their bunk mates sat behind them watching closely, as did all the other campers spread throughout the Navajo cabin.

"Tell you what, I'm gonna make you a little deal. Loser jumps into the lake after the game."

"Acceptable."

"Butt. Naked."

His face didn't change, but something about the glint in his eyes almost scared Chiaki, though she didn't show it.

"That is _perfectly_ acceptable."

The two now had their final hands, faces revealing nothing.

"Start unzipping Komaeda." Izuru announced, putting down his card in full display.

"Straight. In. _Diamonds_."

He folded his arms, sure of his victory.

"Oh your good, Hinata." Chiaki acknowledged. "But sadly, not good enough."

She placed down her own cards.

"In your honour, a royal flush."

Izuru's calm expression broke, shock spreading across his face.

Later that night, all the kids from the poker game were gathered around the dock, on the shore of the lake.

Izuru bravely stepped forward, well bravely as he could despite wearing absolutely nothing, not even his tie. It happened to be a particularly cold night, he couldn't stop the shiver as he walked to the edge of the dock.

He briefly turned back around, and saluted Chiaki and her two friends. They giggled and saluted back.

With one big splash, Izuru had dived into the lake. While he was under, several of the kids took all of his clothes.

When he finally popped up for air, he was only just in time to see the last of the other campers scuttling away into the darkness. Sand clung to Izuru's feet as he hurried across to where he left his pile of clothes. When he got there, the only thing he found were his shiny black shoes, sitting alone on the log.

"That's the way you want to play it?" He huffed.

"Let the games begin…"

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **So that awful blackouts finally over, i can post now. Hooray for internet :)**


	4. (Unknown) Sibling Rivalry

**The latest chapter of my second and latest pride and joy (the first being Princess and the commoner). And despite me being tired as hell, I can't stop myself from typing.**

 **Does it really matter if I call them cabins or bunks? I personally don't think so, so oh well. Cabin makes more sense to me anyway.**

 **That morning (bugle? trumpet?) call, I have no idea what it is or what it's called. If anyone does have an idea though, i'll go back and fix it.**

 **And also that silver projecting thing that one girl plays the trumpet into, anyone know what that objects called?**

 **It might be a minor inaccuracy, but**

 **One last thing, the script says 'bullhorns', but I kept typing 'megaphones'. Does it make a difference, aren't they basically the same thing? I don't know, but I had to correct myself so many times cause megaphone is the more familiar word to me.**

 **Once again, i'm a stickler for accuracy. I have the DVD, but sometimes i'll download clips if I just need to look at a particular scene, so I can describe everything correctly. Because sometimes the script i have has deleted scenes, or a line of dialogue isn't phrased right. So it's both my memory and the bits I watch myself. The revenge prank scene for example. The script didn't do it nearly enough justice, so i downloaded the clip and used that.**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Chiaki and her two bunkmates were trudging home after doing some form of sports activity, probably basketball judging from the attire the three were wearing. Chiaki, being sleepy, was riding on the back of tie-dye girls back.

"I swear I heard your evil clone sneezing all the way across the mess hall this morning." Glasses girl laughed, the other two joining in.

"I'm so tired." Chiaki yawned. "I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping until lunch."

Her two bunkmates stopped abruptly. Chiaki, being on the other girls back, was jolted into awareness, and promptly dropped back onto her feet.

"That does _not_ seem like a possibility babe."

"Huh? Why not?"

" _That's_ why not." The other answered, pointing upwards, the following scene shocked Chiaki.

Every single bed from inside their cabin, was now perched neatly on the roof. A British flag was hung on the roof above the door.

"No. way." She gasped.

That night, everything was quiet. All the campers were in bed, and all is peaceful in Hopes Peak Summer Camp.

Suddenly, three shadowy figures run silently towards the Navajo cabin.

"Shhh, quiet, they're sleeping."

"The coast is clear."

With those final words, the door squeaks and they all step inside, revealing them to be Chiaki and her two bunkmates. They are carrying bags with unidentifiable objects inside. They are now prepared to take revenge.

"Payback time." They whispered, as they poured honey all over one girl.

A wooden thread was attached to a bedpost, and was then criss-crossed all around the room in a random pattern.

A basketball was tied to a white rope. A can of shaving cream was poured all over another girl's pillow, surrounding her head. Vegetable oil was poured all over the floors.

"Got milk?" Two of the girls laughed quietly, as they poured two giant cans of chocolate milk into a larger white bucket.

With that, their work was done, and they fled into the night without a trace.

The next morning, business continued as usual. The flags were raised, and the morning trumpet call was sounded. The call was played by one very tired looking female camper, as she played her instrument into a microphone/ speaker looking object. It was early, the mess hall was empty, since no one was awake to eat.

Everyone in the Navajo cabin is still sleeping peacefully. At the sound of the morning bugle call, Izuru slowly stirs awake. When he finally opened his eyes, they widened dramatically at the sight that met them.

The room now looked like a giant spiderweb, wool zig-zagging all over in a random manner. Izuru sits up with a gasp, looking at the chaos that had become his cabin. He stepped out of bed, only for his bare feet to be met with a disgusting sticky substance.

"Ew." He complained. At the sound of his complaint, the others in the cabin started waking up.

One girl woke up with shaving cream surrounding her head, and a pattern in an 'x' across her chest and shoulders, with a large oval patch on the centre of her chest.

Another woke up with her hair in bright green spikes, and promptly started shrieking.

Izuru could only look around as his bunkmates descended into chaos, the only sound heard throughout the cabin was the collective screaming.

A different camper panicked as they were covered in fake spiders.

One girl with short dark hair woke up with basically her entire torso covered in sticky, gooey, honey.

"Ewww… _Ewwwwwww!_ " She cried, fruitlessly wiping at the honey on her white nightgown.

"Oh. my. god." The one with she shaving cream on her said, only to sit up abruptly shrieking as well.

Three faces popped up at the window, watching the chaos unfold before their eyes. It was Chiaki and her two bunkmates.

As Izuru moved away from his bed, he unknowingly caused the wrong string to pull, making the basketball, which had been perched on a high ledge, fall to the ground. This resulted in several water balloons, also stored up really high, to fall towards him.

He dodged a white one to his right, then another green one to his left. Two more fell, both were successfully dodged, crashing to the ground and exploding at his feet.

"Ha, she didn't get me." But Izuru spoke to soon. He heard a creaking sound, and looked up.

A larger giant green water balloon was tipping of of it's high ledge, but wasn't quite over. He realised to late what was about to happen, and realised he didn't have time to dodge it. So he crossed his arms over his head and hoped for the best.

Finally, it rolled over the edge, and down it fell. It landed directly on the top of Izuru's head with a mighty _splash!_ , resulting in the majority of his hair and upper half getting soaked.

Usually, Izuru was pretty calm, sometimes to a fault. But now, now he exploded.

"That girl is _without a doubt_ the lowest, most awful creature on the _planet_!"

Chiaki, who was outside, turned to her bunkmates and let out a short chuckle.

"Thank you, thank you very much."

Behind the three girls outside, Jin Kirigiri and Kyoko were walking past.

"Morning girls." Jin greeted. Kyoko nodded her own greeting.

"Morning Kirigiris." The three said in union. Then, realising just who had walked past, they did a double take.

" _Kirigiris?!"_

Jin climbed the short stair to the Navajo bunk, pulling out his bullhorn.

"Navajos, surprise inspection! Ten-shun!"

He went to open the door, but Chiaki quickly leaped in front of him, blocking the door.

"No, no! Don't go in there!"

Izuru, curious about Chiaki's actions, crossed over to his side of the screen door and watched the interaction.

"One of the girls got sick last night and it's a big mess. Save yourself the aggravation. It's really disgusting." Chiaki explained, thinking up a lie.

"Well, if someone's sick, dear, then I must go in."

He started to open the door, not realising he was pulling a string attached to a bucket that's about to tip right over his head. Chiaki's eyes shot up to the bucket, then back to Kirigiri senior.

"No really, i insist. She's highly contagious."

It was at that moment Izuru decided to join the conversation.

"Actually, were all fine in here. Unless Chiaki Komaeda knows something we don't know."

He watched her eyes go up to the bucket, seeing exactly what she was looking at.

"Open the door and see for yourself sir."

With that, Jin swung open the door, tipping the bucket over his head, and is instantly covered in chocolate. He slipped on the oil, making him slip and slide all the way over, followed shortly by Kyoko, who was also promptly covered in chocolate, and she slid forward directly after him.

Both of them crashed into the opposite wall, father and daughter going down in a pile of limbs.

Jin tried to regain his balance, gripping onto a squeaky doll hanging from a string. Chiaki, recognising the danger, tried to warn him.

"No, watch out!" She cried.

But it was too late. He grasped the doll, pulling the string and making it let out a loud squeak. This activated the spinning blade fan on the ceiling. The problem with this was: the ceiling fan had been rigged with feathers, and would release them upon activation. So sure enough, the fan started with a whir, coating the room in fluffy white feathers.

Jin and Kyoko sat there, sputtering and coughing up feathers. Kyoko was impassive, but you could see the look of displeasure on Jin's face.

"I told you it was a mess in here…" Said Chiaki.

"She should know." Cut in Izuru. "She did it!" He said, pointing at the pinkette.

"YOU! and YOU!" Jin exclaimed, pointing to Chiaki and Izuru.

" _PACK. YOUR. BAGS!"_

A little later, on the camp grounds, the two Kirigiris are leading Chiaki and Izuru away from their bunks and up a long winding hill. Chiaki was balancing her duffle bag on her shoulder, whereas Izuru had a few more bags, therefore was walking just a little bit slower. The rest of the campers, and that is the entire camp, are marching in two lines behind them.

Jin and Kyoko stopped, and so did everyone else.

"You two, the isolation cabin!" He barked, still a tad annoyed from being covered in chocolate. Kyoko silently pointed at the cabin in question for emphasis.

He lifted his bullhorn, and spoke to the rest of the campers.

"The rest of you, back to your activities!"

With that announcement, everyone else dispersed.

And thus began both Chiaki's and Izuru's own personal hell.

Trapped alone… with each other.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Wow, this was basically 1,700 words. That's awesome. But I also had to the entire prank scene the proper justice it deserves, as it is a crucial moment in the plot, and one of my personal favourites.**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Cya next chapter**

 **Tairulz**


	5. My Other Half

**Big plot chapter, things take a turn in this installment. The plot finally gets going and I'm so excited!**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Both Chiaki and Izuru were miserable. They were stuck with their least favourite person in the world, and if they felt like being dramatic, their worst enemy.

That night, Izuru was sitting on the ground, writing in a journal. On the other side of the bunk, Chiaki was laying in bed, trying to sleep. But due to the light she outdent sleep, and was very annoyed.

With an annoyed expression, she sat up in bed, gave Izuru a pointed look, and flicked the switch next to her bed. Izuru gave a huff of annoyance, then reached for the light switch next to him and restored the light. Chiaki noticed this, and sat back up again, and with a pointedly exaggerated hand motion, turned off the light again. Izuru, not having this, turned it back on.

This continued for some time…

When things finally calmed down, the two were doing seperate things. Izuru was playing solitaire by himself on his bed, and on the other side Chiaki was looking through a stack of photos and various posters.

A sudden gust of wind blows through the cabin, sending Chiakia stack of posters through the air. She gave a sudden shriek, and realising where the wind was coming from, ran to the open window. She tried to close it, but no matter how hard he pulled, she couldn't shut it.

Izuru noticed this, and decided to go help. Together, the both of them managed to close the window at last, the wind finally dying down.

"Thanks." Chiaki said.

"A simple matter of physics." Came the blunt reply.

A pause, then he spoke again.

"Any of your pictures ruined?"

Chiaki pouted, and held up a single poster.

"Only the beautiful Chat Noir."

Izuru gave her a blank stare.

"Chat who?"

"You've never heard of Miraculous Ladybug? How far away is London anyway?"

"From here, approximately six thousand miles. But sometimes it seems much further. How far away is your home?"

"California's way at the other end of the country." Chiaki answered.

She held up a photo.

"Actually, heres a picture of my house."

"Huh, it's actually really nice."

Chiaki happily explained more about her house, seeing Izuru's curious look.

"We've got this incredible porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back thataway… and this great pool with a sliding board…"

"Nice." Izuru nodded, slightly impressed.

He noticed something else in the photo.

"Who is that?"

"Hm? Oh, that's my dad… he didn't know I was taking a picture or he would have turned around. He's kinda like my best friend, we play lots of games together."

Izuru suddenly rubbed his arm, despite still wearing his suit.

"What's the matter?" Chiaki asked.

"It's slightly chilly in here, that's all."

Chiaki crosses to her belongings and takes out a packet of Kusamochi. She sees Izuru watching her.

"Want one?" She asked.

"Sure, I like Kusamochi, me and my mother eat them at home all the time."

"You do? That's so weird. So do I."

"Really? Not many people seem to like them."

"I know right? My father doesn't like them, so I don't know where I got the taste for it from."

Chiaki was curious about something, so she asked a question.

"What type of person is your father? Is he the kind of father you can talk to? Or is he simply one of those workaholic types that says _'i'll talk to you later honey'_ , but never do? I hate that."

"I do not have a father present in my life currently. Biology dictates that I did have one at some stage I suppose, but my parents divorced years ago. Mother never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

"It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore." Chiaki said.

"I agree."

"So how old are you?" She asked, in an attempt to continue the conversation.

"I will turn twelve on October eleventh."

Chiaki, hearing this, promptly choked on the bite of Kusamochi she had just taken.

"So will I."

Izuru looked at her skeptically.

"Your birthday's on October the eleventh?"

Chiaki nodded.

"That is certainly a weird occurrence."

"Very."

Chiaki looked outside, and saw the weather had now calmed down and was back to normal.

"Hey, hey, it stopped raining. Want to go get a popsicle or something?"

She walked outside, Izuru following silently. As she got halfway down the wooden stairs, she heard the door creak, signalling Izuru had come outside to.

"What's the matter?" She turned to ask.

"Chiaki, what type of person is your mother?"

"I've never met her. She and my dad split up when I was a baby, maybe even before." Chiaki answered "I'm not sure, he doesn't like to talk about her. But I know she was really beautiful." She finished, with a soft smile and one hand over her heart.

Izuru walked down two steps, never taking his gaze of of the pinkette.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, because my dad had this old picture of her hidden in his sock drawer. He caught me looking at it like all the time, so he gave it to me to keep."

"Look, are you sure you don't wanna go to the mess hall and get a lemonade or something?"

"Will you _stop_ thinking about your stomach at a time like this?" Izuru demanded.

"At a time like what?"

"Don't you realise what's happening?" Izuru started back up the stairs, Chiaki following. They both entered the cabin again.

"I mean think about it." Izuru explained. "I only have a mother, and _you_ only have a father. You've never seen your mother, and i've never met my father."

He continued to lay down evidence.

"You only have one old picture of your mother, and I have one old picture of my father. But at least yours is most likely a whole picture, mine is a pathetic mistreated little thing all crinkled and ripped right down the middle-"

Chiaki gasped and raced towards her belongings.

"What _are_ you rummaging in your trunk for?" Izuru asked.

Chiaki dug something out of her stuff, and clasped it in her hands, standing up again to face Izuru. From the back, it looked to be a piece of paper, and it had one jagged edge. So it was a ripped paper… or a _photograph_.

"This." She answered. "It's a picture of my mother… and it's ripped too."

Izuru's eyes widened, genius mind coming to the only logical conclusion.

"Right down the middle?" He asked.

"Right down the middle." Chiaki confirmed.

Izuru briskly paced over to his own pile of belongings, and rummaged around for something. He finally pulled out a pale yellow tin box, which was then opened. He pulled out his own piece of photograph, which was also ripped on one side.

"This was _definitely_ not anticipated."

Both stared at each other, unable to form words.

"Okay." Izuru started. "On the count of three, we will show them to each other, okay?"

"Okay." Chiaki agreed.

"One."

A step closer.

"Two."

Another step. Both held their breaths in anticipation.

"Three!" They both said at the same time. Turning their ripped pieces so the the picture was facing both of them, and the jagged sides were next to each other.

There were gasps and widened eyes as they looked at each other pieces, they matched perfectly!

They joined their pieces together. Together, the two halves combined to form the complete version of the same wedding photo, with a brunette woman on the left and an albino man on the right, both smiling at each other.

"That's my mother." Izuru observed.

"And thats my dad." Chiaki gasped.

Suddenly, a bell rang in the distance.

"That's the lunch bell." Izuru stated.

"I'm not so hungry anymore." Chiaki sniffed, suddenly overcome with happy emotions. She wiped her tears with her hoodie sleeve.

"So if… if your mother, is my mother… and my father is your father… and were both both on October eleventh…then you and I must be… must be siblings."

"Siblings? Chiaki, logically we must be _twins_."

Despite their clashing personalities, and Izuru's general reclusive nature, both met in a tight hug. Both laughing, and Chiaki still crying a little.

"I just… don't know what to say." Chiaki sniffled.

"What's that your holding?" Izuru asked, referring to her barely visible necklace, he only just noticed it and was curious.

"My locket." Chiaki answered. "I got it when I was born, it has a 'C' on it."

"I got mine when I was born to, except mine has an "I" on it."

Izuru reached into his shirt, and pulled out a similar locket to hers.

Chiaki shivered, rubbing her arms.

"Oh, now i've got goosebumps."

"My god, so I'm not an only child." She continued. "I'm a twin, there's two of me, I mean, two of _us_."

"This is like-"

"Mind boggling." Izuru finished.

"Totally."

"Completely."

"Oh my god."

"Oh my god."

Emotions whirling once again, they hugged once more.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **And so another chapter ends. This was an important plot point, and i could not for the life of me find a clip that went past 'we must be twins!', trying to find a clip of that last part was impossible. So in went the DVD.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	6. The Scheme is Hatched

**Another chapter down, i'm so happy to be doing this :)**

 **Since they're not identical twins like the original Hallie and Annie, I had to find some other way of pulling off the switch. And I think I found a solution.**

 **Simple, cosplay. Chiaki would think of it as cosplaying as Izuru, and since she likes gaming and anime she'd have no problem with that. And Izuru, wanting to know his father, goes along with it. In other words, it''s just basically a disguise, they're just dressing up as each other for the sake of the switch.**

 **Is this a suitable explanation? Cause I thought it was a pretty good way of doing it.**

 **Also, for the sake of the plot, I had to edit the 'haircut' scene a little. Since they're not Hallie and Annie, and Izuru blatantly refused to cut his. All the rest will be the same, but just the actual hair cutting bit will have to be modified.**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Later on that night, neither of them were asleep. They had pushed two beds together, and were talking late into the night.

"So tell me, what's mother like?" Chiaki asked.

"Well," Said Izuru, "She designs wedding gowns."

"Really?"

"She's becoming quite famous actually." Came the confirmation. "A princess in Greece just bought one of her gowns."

"Wow… "

A short silence followed. The two faced each other in silence.

"You know what I find odd?" Asked Izuru. "Neither one of our parent ever got married again. Has father ever been close to getting re-married?"

"Never, he always says i'm the only girl in his life."

"Indeed, mother's never come close either."

They both shuffled, turning over and laying on their backs, looking up. Overhead somewhere outside, and owl hooted.

All of a sudden, Chiaki's eyes widened, and she abruptly sat up in her side of the now double bed.

"I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea!" She announced. "I'm serious! I am a total genius."

"You want to know what dad is like, right?"

"Right." Izuru also sat up, intrigued.

"And i'm _dying_ to know mother. So, what i'm thinking is… don't freak out okay?"

"Unlikely…"

"I think we should switch places."

"…What?"

"Izuru, we can pull it off, we're twins aren't we?"

"Are you _blind?_ We couldn't be more different." Izuru scoffed. "You are female, I am male, you have pink eyes, I have red. And that's without discussing the issue of _hair_. I absolutely refuse to cut mine."

"So, what's the problem? I'll teach you to be me, and you'll teach me to be you."

"Stop saying such asanine things."

"Look, I can do you already." Chiaki ignored him. _"Yes, you want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't."_ She imitated him almost perfectly.

"Come on, Izuru…" Chiaki begged, hands clasped in front of her. "I've got to meet my mother."

Izuru was silent for a few moments, then he spoke.

"The truth is, you know… if we switch, sooner or later, they'll have to un-switch us."

"And when they do, they'll have to meet again…" Chiaki continued, catching onto his train of thought. "Face to face."

"After all these years."

"Thank you… I told you i'm brilliant."

They shared a short laugh, finally going to sleep.

The very next morning, Izuru set out making coloured contact lenses for the both of them. It took a while, since they had very different eye colours, but eventually he did it. Chiaki, having several wigs for cosplay purposes, managed to find two and alter them to each of their hairstyles.

From then on, they spent time teaching each other about their lives. They only had eight weeks of camp after all, and time was precious. They even discussed information over meals, since they had been designated their own 'isolation table' in the mess hall.

"This here, is Uncle Makoto." Izuru said, sliding a picture across to Chiaki.

"He's so cute, what do we call him?"

"Uncle Makoto." He gave her an 'obviously' look.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Chiaki laughed sheepishly.

"This is Gundham, he's out butler.' Izuru continued.

"We _have_ a butler?"

Chiaki also taught Izuru the layout of her house.

"Okay, the living room's first. Then over here is the dining room. But we never eat in there except for thanksgiving, and christmas, and of course, October eleventh."

Izuru also had to teach Chiaki about Gundham, and get her prepared for his unique way of speaking. It wasn't a personal offence against Gundham, but someone who wasn't used to it might have a little trouble understanding what he was trying to say. And since the real Izuru was long accustomed to it, the 'sudden confusion' of the Izuru that went home could be a danger in revealing them.

They also had to practice each other's voices, but thankfully that didn't take to long. Thanks to Chiaki's natural ability of imitating game characters, and Izuru's natural genius talent, both mastered it pretty quickly.

Soon enough, the isolation cabin was filled from wall to wall with photos and diagrams.

One night later on, they were trying on Izuru's wig. Since he had more hair, and his was darker then the wig, he would need more help fitting it all in the wig cap.

They looked in the mirror, Izuru actually managed to wear the wig pretty well, and not single strand was peeking out to indicate his real hair colour. If you didn't know better, you'd think it was his natural hair.

"Oh my god…" Chiaki said.

"What's the problem?"

She bit her lip.

"I have pierced ears…"

"Okay then…."

Izuru, then realising what this would mean for him, bolted upright from the chair he was sitting on, and paced around in a short circle.

"No… no, no and _no_. Not happening. Sorry wrong number, I won't. I _refuse_."

"Then putting your hair in this wig was a total waste of time. I can't go to camp with pierced ears, and come home without them. I mean, come on, get real." Chiaki said calmly.

"Don't you sass me…"

"You sounded just like me then."

"Well i'm supposed to, aren't I?"

A few minutes later, Chiaki struck a match, walking towards a bed. Izuru was lying down on the mattress, holding an ice cube to the surface of his ear. As she was walking she placed a thin needle to the flame of the match, sterilising it. Once that was done she blew out the match.

"Needle sterilised."

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Izuru asked, eying the needle in her hand.

"I've gone with all my friends to have their ears pierced. Just close your eye, it'll all be over before you know it. Earring ready."

Izuru silently held up the earring in reply.

"Okay, just relax. On the count of three, remove the ice, and replace it with the apple."

Izuru nodded.

"One, two… _three!_ "

With that, the ice cube was ripped away, as she pierced the needle through his ear. For about two second it was ok, and then the pain hit.

Izuru's screaming rang throughout the cabin.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Firstly, just a couple of tidbits of information:**

 **\- Izuru may not be ultimate hope, but he is still a genius, and therefore was able to make the coloured lenses. I have no idea how they're made, I think they're just glass?**

 **-Chiaki would be able to do wigs no problem, being a dedicated gaming and anime fan, she's used to cosplaying, and therefore knows several tips and trick about styling and dying wigs and stuff.**

 **I didn't cover up the subject of chests, simply because i thought it was kinda obvious.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	7. Chiaki in London

**I really have nothing to add. Enjoy this chapter :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

A while after that, it was a bright new day, but it was also the end of the summer, and therefore the end of the camp. Teary-eyed campers are exchanging information and hugging goodbye.

"I'll see you next summer, I _promise_." One small dark haired boy said, surrounded b a group of girls. The all 'awww'ed' at this collectively.

"You have to text me every day. Don't forget." One girl said to another.

Izuru and Chiaki were standing next to each other. Izuru was now dressed in Chiaki's clothes, while Chiaki was in Izuru's black suit.

"Remember Chiaki, your'e going to find out how mother and father met…"

"And you're going to find out why they split up."

"Indeed. When does your car arrive?" Izuru asked.

"Not for another half hour." Was the answer.

They were about to continue the conversation, but Kyoko Kirigiri's unmistakable voice blared though the area.

"Izuru Hinata, your car is here. I repeat, Izuru Hinata, front and centre please."

"That's you." Izuru said.

He handed her an envelope.

"Here's your ticket and passport. The plane leaves at noon."

"Last call Izuru Hinata." Came Kyoko's voice again.

This finally prompted Chiaki to start moving. The two of them shook hands, and she moved off to her car, leaving Izuru where he stood.

"Good luck, Chiaki."

When Chiaki arrived at the British terminal, it was packed as usual. Passengers milled back and forth, forming a large crowd. She was waiting for sign of the butler she was told would pick her up, when she heard a male voice.

"Young singularity! I, the great Gundham Tanaka, have arrived to escort you safely to you home."

She looked around, and saw the familiar man from the photos.

"Greetings Gundham." She greeted, not forgetting to change her voice.

They walked towards each other and shook hands.

"Did you alter your appearance while visiting that dwelling?" He said, noticing Izuru's earrings. Which were only small silver studs, barely noticeable, but apparently Gundham saw them anyway.

"Yes, I decided to put in small earrings as an experiment in jewellery. Do you approve."

"Yes, it is a fine addition to your noble visage."

Gundham looked around, then back at 'Izuru'.

"Let us leave this place, young singularity."

And thus, they left the airport. They left for home.

Where Chiaki would finally meet her mother.

An elegant townhouse stands on one of London's loveliest streets. The limousine pulls up, and the driver gets out, and helps 'Izuru' out. Chiaki stepped out, and looked up at the house.

"Well, this is it."

Chiaki walked up to the door, placed her hand on the doorknob, and turned it. Chiaki slowly entered and stood in the foyer. Deciding not to stand around awkwardly, she peeked into another room, a library judging from all the books lining the walls.

She sees someone sitting in a leather chair, book held upright so she couldn't see their face. Given what she had been told about Izuru's household, she could guess who it was.

"Uncle Makoto, I have arrived home."

Izuru's (and therefore Chiaki's) uncle, a small man with light brown spiky hair. Wearing a green hoodie and a bright smile on his face.

"Is that my favourite little nephew? That tall gangly thing?"

"Yes, uncle, it's me."

"Did you have a good time, Izzy?"

Chiaki had already been told of how only their mother and uncle called him that. So she summoned up his usual response.

"It was fine." She made an annoyed pouting face.

Once that was over, she stared at him.

"What are you doing?" Makoto asked.

"I am making a memory. Years from this point, I will always retain the memory of my uncle Makoto, and how he always wore that ridiculous oversized green hoodie." This made Makoto laugh.

As they clasped hands, Chiaki heard a female voice calling from upstairs.

"Izuru?"

Chiaki looks back at Makoto, who nods and gestures towards the stairs with one hand. Without another word she strode back to the foyer, and looked up the stairs….

Where she finally saw her mother for the first time.

Hajime Hinata was a beautiful woman in her mid thirties, brown hair down to just below her shoulders and stunning green eyes.

"Mother?"

"Izuru!"

Hajime called, running down the stairs towards 'him', and Chiaki met her halfway up the stairs. Izuru had acknowledged that the only one he had ever willingly hugged was his own mother, and maybe on occasion his uncle. So Chiaki had no problems wrapping her arms around their mother's waist.

"It's really you mother…"

"I can't believe it's you!" Hajime exclaimed, examining her 'son'.

"And with pierced ears no less. What happened there? Your'e not usually the type to wear jewellery, I thought you deemed it 'unnecessary'?"

"I decided to experiment with wearing jewellery while at camp, and a girl I met there offered to help me. Why, do you hate it?"

Hajime laughed, her hair swaying as she did so.

"That's perfectly fine Izuru! If you want to wear jewellery go ahead, besides it suits you, I love it. So no other surprises you want to tell me about while your at it? No belly rings, tattoos, other piercings?"

"No mother."

Hajime noticed the look on 'Izuru's' face.

"What is it Izzy?"

"My apologies, I simply missed your presence while I was at the camp."

"I know, can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever."

"You have no idea…"

Hajime then took Chiaki into her room. The two sat on a wide seat placed on one side of the room.

"So tell me." The mother spoke. "How was camp?"

As Chiaki was about to give 'Izuru's' answer, there was a knock on the door. They both turned their heads, only to see Gundham. He held up a plushie of a blue hedgehog figure.

"Young Singularity." He announced. "I have found this foreign object within your belongings."

"Sonic!" Chiaki's gasp was out before she could stop it. Both adults looked at her.

"He belongs to a girl at my camp." Chiaki explained hurriedly. The one that I made friends with. I do not know how he ended up in my possession."

"Since he is not one of your sacred valued items, shall we banish it to the mortal plane it came from?"

Knowing this meant nothing good for her precious plush, Chiaki immediately protested.

"No! I mean, no. I will mail him to her. She treasures this thing a lot, and I mean a lot. She has basically slept with that plushie her entire existance, and she would be particularly devastated if she had to be without it, especially if in a foreign country. Disposal is not necessary Gundham, I will take care of it."

She promptly retrieved him from Gundhams hands. Just as she sat back down, the phone rang. Hajime got up and answered it. Chiaki couldn't hear the other person, but she could hear her mother perfectly, being in the same room.

"Hello? Hey, really? Can't you manage without me? My son just got back from his camp… Well, what's the problem?"

As her mother was talking, Chiaki got up and wandered to her mother's dresser on the opposite room from the bed. She idly ran her fingers across the hairbrush, perfume, jewellery, then lifts a photo of Hajime as a young girl. She looks back at Hajime, and she's pulling an annoyed face at whatever is being said on the other end of the phone, Chiaki couldn't help but chuckle. She looks back and sees an open closet, and peers closer at all of the expensive fabrics.

"Izuru."

The call made Chiaki turn around. Hajime is looking at her expectantly.

"Would you mind very much about running down to the studio with me?"

"No, that's fine with me."

The next thing Chiaki knew, she was walking with her mother down the streets of London. As they walked, they finally arrived at a store that sold wedding gowns. In the front window, there was a mannequin, which was wearing a dazzling and beautiful white wedding dress. The store had the letters spelling 'Hajime Hinata' above the door.

Chiaki eyed it, and then her mother.

"It's beautiful mother."

"Well I had to do _something_ while you were at camp."

A pause.

"You don't think it's too…"

"No mother, it's a very beautiful dress. But you know who would look especially fitting in that gown, mother?"

"Who?"

"You." She said simply.

"Me? I think the time change has made you a little loopy. Come on, let's go and see what all the fuss is about."

They finally walked into the studio, the photographer immediately catching sight of Hajime.

"Okay, she's here, we're saved."

"Alright I'm here, so what's the problem?"

The photographer was more then happy to reply.

"We don't know what to with this veil." He said, gesturing to a blonde model in a wedding dress. "If she wears it, it covers the back of the dress, but if she doesn't, the dress looks-"

"Incomplete. Right."

Hajime hummed in thought, one hand tapping on her chin.

"Can you turn to the side for me?"

The model immediately did so.

"Hmm, yes, I see the problem. Can I have the veil?"

It was handed to her in an instant.

She looked around for a brief moment, before turning in Chiaki's direction.

"Izuru, can you go grab me one of those hats on display?"

Chiaki went over to the rack in question, but couldn't decide, black or white? She grabbed them both, carrying them over to where her mother was standing in front of the model.

"Which one do you prefer Izuru?"

Chiaki looked at one hat, then the other. After a few seconds she made her decision.

"The white one." She said, holding it out. Hajime took it with a smile.

"Me too."

"Try this."

Then.

"Now throw the veil straight back. That's it, now spin around so I can see the back of the dress."

Hajime put the hat on the model, then both her and the photographer put the veil on top. They put the front part over her face, and then flung it backwards over her head.

"That's beautiful, did you get that?" Hajime addressed the photographer, standing next to him as he began to take pictures. "Just how it falls when it settles there."

Then the photoshop really began.

"Don't worry about the bouquet, you're married now you've gotta learn to juggle." Hajime commented.

More photos snapped.

"And don't forget to look happy, it _is_ your wedding day."

The model laughed as the photographer continued his job.

Chiaki was watching the whole exchange, impressed at how her mother was managing everything perfectly.

"My mother is too cool…"

Later on, as Hajime and Chiaki were walking home, the child started a conversation.

"So, doesn't designing all these wedding gowns ever make you think about getting married again?" Chiaki questioned. "Or at least make you think about the 'F' word?"

"The 'F' word?" Hajime raised an eyebrow.

"My father."

Hearing the elaboration, Hajime chuckled.

"Oh that 'F' word. Well no actually, because I didn't even wear a wedding gown when I married the 'F' word."

"You didn't? Why not?"

Both mother and child stopped where they were standing.

"Why the sudden curiosity about your father anyway?"

"Well, maybe because he is never mentioned. I cannot be faulted for being curious about such things. Mother you cannot avoid the subject forever. At _least_ tell me what he was like."

"Okay." Hajime agreed. "He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met he was, actually entirely lovely. Alright?"

"Alright. So, did you meet him here in London?"

"We met on the QE2."

"The QE what?"

"The Queen Elizabeth the Second." Hajime elaborated. "It's an ocean liner that sails from London to New York. I wasn't keen on flying back then and neither was your father, _especially_ your father. We met our very first night aboard ship. We were seated next to each other at dinner. He's an american you know."

"You don't say. So was it love at first sight?"

It started to rain, so Hajime pulled out an umbrella, and opened it over the two of them as they ran across the street.

"I knew you were going to ask me all of these questions one day."

"Taxi!" Hajime called, hailing a black cab. The two then got in, and the taxi sped off down the road.

' _Dear old father, I wonder what he's doing at this very moment…'_

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Wow, that seemed like a long one didn't it? That's because it was, I checked and it was 2,180 words, including authors notes. It just didn't seem like a good place to stop right in the middle of Chiaki bonding with her mother.**

 **So next chapter, we'll see what Izuru is up to, and how he fares meeting his father for the first time.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz.**


	8. Izuru in Napa, California

**Finally, I have reached my school holidays! So i'll have two whole weeks to focus on writing and relaxation. Actually, it's my last holidays before I graduate high school, so I'm both excited and kinda scared.**

 **Last chapter, Chiaki met her mother. This time, it's Izuru's turn to meet his father, how will this turn out i wonder?**

 **Well actually, anyone who's seen the movie will know XD**

 **Yeah that's right, Sonia is Chessy. Why? Because Chessy and Martin become a thing, Gundham is Martin, and I ship Sonia x Gundham.**

 **Just a quick question. Would it look bad if I did things like '[Transition to: Car ride home]' or '[Location: _ ]'? I thought about doing it once or twice to explain the transition, especially in scenes from one twin to another. But I doubted that would look very good, so I didn't do it. It doesn't really matter, I was just mostly curious. After all, transitions will happen no matter how they're written.**

" _ **Two massive blonde pigtails."**_ **Yes, this is going exactly where you think it is. Be prepared. *Has urge to sing Lion King song***

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy the latest addition to the story :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

While Chiaki was getting acquainted with their mother in London, it was a different story for Izuru.

He had just touched down at the Napa airport, and was now exiting the plane at gate three with all of his belongings. Well, technically Chiaki's actually, since they had to switch luggage in order to make the ruse believable. He even had on her kitty backpack and galaga hair pin. Everything they owned had been swapped. It felt kind of odd without the suit, but he could deal with it.

As he stood on the airport ground, he looked around. He knew off by heart from the photos what their father looked like, so all he had to do was find him. Although with that crazy white hair, he predicted that it shouldn't be that hard to spot him.

Just as Izuru was thinking this, a man in his mid thirties fitting his exact description walked to the front of the crowd. He was eccentrically pretty, with that fluffy white hair, and those pale grey-green eyes.

When he spots 'Chiaki', he face lights up, and he waves enthusiastically.

"Wow, it's actually him." Izuru said to himself.

"Hey, Chiaki! Welcome home, kiddo." The man called. The man that Izuru has already identified from the photographs as his biological father, Nagito Komaeda.

Izuru, knowing he had to act like Chiaki, ran over to their father with a smile on his face, as Chiaki would do.

"Come here, sweetheart." Were the next words he heard out of his fathers mouth, his arms opened wide, and an even wider smile on his face. Izuru usually didn't like hugging or making physical contact with many people, but he could make an exception for his father.

"Dad, finally." He said, wrapping his arms around the older man tightly. Nagito's arms were wrapped around his own waist quickly in return, and just as tight. Despite looking so thin, he was able to easily spin 'Chiaki' in the air and spin them both in a circle.

He put Izuru down, releasing his waist but squatting down and grasping both hands with his own pale ones.

"I hope you had a lousy time there Chiaki, because you are not going back! I missed you to much."

Seeing 'Chiaki' remain silent, he looked concerned, placing a hand on Izuru's shoulder.

"What happened to you Chiaki?" Nagito asked, bending down and picking up the luggage from where it had been sitting next to Izuru's feet.

"Somethings changed." He remarked, standing back to full height, using one hand to measure 'Chiaki's' height against his own. "Are you getting taller?"

They started walking, side by side.

"So, what's up dad?" Izuru was used to more formal language, but since he had to be Chiaki, he had to alter his speech patterns temporarily. "How's… Sonia and everybody?"

"Great, everybody's great. Can't wait to see you. Eight weeks is really far to long Chiaki, so much has been happening around here."

"A lot's happened to me to, dad. I practically feel like a whole new person."

As they kept walking towards the airport exit, Izuru kept sneaking glances at his father.

"What's the matter, did I cut myself shaving?" Nagito asked. It had been a long running joke about Nagito's inability to grow any kind of facial hair, so Izuru imitated Chiaki's voice and chuckled.

"No, it's just… seeing you for the first time…"

Realising his blunder at Nagito's raised eyebrow, he quickly proceeded to correct himself.

"I mean, in so long…"

He paused.

"You look taller to me to, dad."

Nagito laughed, and wrapped an arm around Izuru's shoulders.

"C'mon hope sprout, let's go home."

Then they were on the car ride home. Due to Nagito's wealth, it was quite an expensive car.

"By the way, thanks for all those newsy letters. I'm really glad I bought you all that personalised stationary you just had to have."

"We meant to write, dad, but we just got so busy with-"

"We?"

Realising the blunder again, Izuru quickly set out to correct himself.

"Oh, me and my friend. I met this boy at camp and we got really close. Practically like siblings. He was a respectable boy indeed dad."

"Respectable, indeed? All of a sudden you're so proper?"

He looked over, and grabbed Izuru's hand with one of his own.

"Still pale I see."

"You noticed dad."

"What do you mean 'noticed'? You've been pale ever since you learned how to pick up a video game controller."

"I've decided to go outside more regularly, I want to retain my vision dad."

" 'Respectable indeed', 'retain my vision'. What did I do, send you to summer camp or finishing school?" Nagito joked.

"And what's with saying 'dad' at the end of every sentence?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise I was doing it dad."

Oops, he did it again.

"Sorry dad."

Damn it. Both of them laughed at it though, so it wasn't a total failure.

"Do you wanna know why I keep saying 'dad'? The truth?"

"Cause you missed your old man so much, right?"

"Exactly. It's because in my whole life, I mean, you know, in the past eight weeks, I was never able to say the word 'dad'. Not once! And if you ask me, I mean, a dad is an irreplaceable person in a girl's life. I mean think about it, there's a whole day, devoted to celebrating fathers, right? Just imagine, someone's life without a father. Never buying a fathers day card, never sitting on their fathers lap, never being able to say 'Hi, dad', 'What's up dad?', or 'Bye dad, catch you later dad'. A baby's first words are always 'Dada' aren't they?-"

"So let me see if i've got this straight." Nagito interrupted. "You missed being able to call me dad?"

"Yeah, I really have, dad."

Nagito smiled, and turned back to face the road without another word. He turned in under wooden sign that read: 'Komaeda Vineyard and Winery'.

"Oh my god, ohmygod."

"Now your starting to sound like your old self."

As they drove up the long driveway, Izuru was granted a view of the beautiful scenery around the home. He almost couldn't believe he would be living here. It was one thing to see it in a photo or diagram, but it was another to actually see it in real life.

When they pulled up, Izuru was the first one out. He looked around in amazement for a few seconds, before he heard a dog barking. He looked up, and there was a dog on the second floor balcony.

A woman rushed out the door towards him, squealing with happiness.

"Hello, gorgeous! Oh, look at you!"

Before he could react, Izuru was swept up into a tight hug, and swung around in another circle.

This was the resident housekeeper, Sonia Nevermind. She was a very beautiful woman around her father's age. She had long flowing blonde hair, and deep blue eyes. She was wearing her usual attire, which consisted of a green dress with a red bow at the front, and another decorative bow in her hair.

She was one of the most loveable people on the planet, according to Chiaki. She was kind, caring, supportive, and had a great sense of humour. She just had this aura about her, that made everyone like her. Meeting her, Izuru had to admit she had been right.

"You grew!" She exclaimed happily. "Oh, we missed you so much!" Just as she released him, she had hugged him tightly again, thankfully no spinning circles this time. He supposed her hugs weren't unpleasant, as Chiaki's description of her kind personality appeared to be spot on. He guessed that was another person on the extremely short list of people he actually liked physical contact with.

"Hey, don't you let you old man talk you out of going back to camp, okay? You're a growing girl, you need adventure." She said.

"Okay." Izuru agreed.

"Oh, are you hungry? I have your favourite authentic brand of Italian _Prosciutto_ all prepared for you."

"Why are you so quiet?" Sonia asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… i'm so happy to be home."

"Hey! Did I hear something about Prosciutto?" Nagito asked, appearing next to them with the luggage in hand.

"Yes, it is on the stove inside." Sonia replied.

Both Sonia and Izuru shared a laugh, as Nagito seemed to perk up at the words, and walked inside at a pace that could basically be called a run.

"So…" Sonia draped an arm over Izuru's shoulders and led him around the side of the house. "Something has changed about you Chiaki, I cannot put my finger on it. But something about you has most definitely changed."

"Really?" Asked Izuru, internally nervous. "It's just the same old me. Honest."

It's a good thing Sonia didn't notice the fingers crossed behind his back.

A dog barking was heard again, before it finally came out. A big, fluffy golden retriever.

"Hi, Lucky." Izuru greeted the dog. Only for it to back up and bark at him instead of letting him pet his fur.

Sonia approached the dog, confused frown on her face.

"What is wrong with you, you goofball? It's just Chiaki."

"Well, I probably just smell like camp, that's all." Izuru said, making an excuse and walking inside the house. Sonia staying outside, kneeling and petting the dog.

"What's the matter with you?" Sonia asked, petting his golden fur. "It's like you didn't even recognise her."

As Izuru wandered further into the house, he looked around at all the different sights. Paintings on the walls, the furniture, and the colour scheme that tied it all together.

"Wow… it's even better then the pictures."

Then, Sonia entered the room behind him.

"So, kiddo, what do you wanna do first? You want to eat then unpack? Or, umm, we can unpack and then eat? Or, we can eat while we unpack."

"You mean, I can eat in my room?" Izuru asked.

Sonia looked at 'Chiaki' strangely.

"Yeah, I would say that is a definite possibility."

"Hey Chiaki." Came Nagito's voice. Sonia and Izuru turned from their conversation to see him in the next room, bowl of Prosciutto in hand, and looking at them from the open door between the two rooms.

"Come out when your done, there's someone I want you to meet."

"Okay dad."

"Okay Chiaki." Nagito mimicked, smiling as he walked back outside.

From the door in the room they were in, they could see Nagito make his way over to a strange blonde woman sitting at a table. From behind all you could see of her were two massive blonde pigtails.

' _Look at you, always eating.'_ Came the faint remark. Nagito chuckling in return and smiling at her.

' _Did you tell her?'_

' _No.'_

' _Oh, Nagi…'_

' _I will, I will.'_

"Tell me what?" Izuru asked. He didn't like the sound of whatever was happening, between Nagito and that strange woman.

"Chiaki…" Sonia began. They were now upstairs in Chiaki's _(or rather, Izuru's for the moment…)_ room, unpacking the camp luggage. "It is none of my business how your father makes a fool out of himself, okay? He's a big boy, he can do what he wants."

"Okay, okay." Replied Izuru. "So… who is she?"

Sonia looked at him for a moment, then sighed before answering.

"Her name is Junko Enoshima, she's a publicist from San Fransisco. Your father hired her at the beginning of the summer to do some publicity for the vineyard. Though if you ask me she's doing a better job selling _herself_ then the grapes."

"What do you mean?" Izuru asked, having a sinking feeling about what was happening. And if he was right…

Faint female giggling was head through the open window, coming from outside. Sonia groaned, scrunching her face in displeasure. Izuru crossed over to the window, sinking feeling only intensifying.

"Look, you and I both know your father's not some kind of suave, debonaire, bachelor of the month type." Sonia commented. "So I have to ask myself, what does a hot young thing like that see in a guy who walks around in that ratty old green coat and a cereal bowl full of Prosciutto?"

Izuru went and grabbed the camera sitting on the bed, and went back to the window, using it in order to see better what his father and that woman were doing.

It was gross, they were in an embrace, his father's arm wrapped around her waist. That woman, 'Junko' apparently, was leaning way to far into his personal space, giggling flirtatiously. To make matters worse, when they walked in the opposite direction, they could be seen walking hand in hand. This seriously better not be what it looks like…

"Then I realise." Sonia continued. "There's a million reasons why that girl's giggling, and they're all sitting in the Napa Valley Community Bank."

"So you don't think she even really likes him?" Izuru asked, immediately suspicious.

"Hey, what do I know?" Sonia said dismissively. "I'll tell you one thing. This one's got your father eating out the palm of her hand. They do everything together. They ride together, they swim together…"

Still looking through the camera's lense, Izuru saw what was possibly the most disgusting sight he had ever witnessed in his eleven year old life. It might have been partially obscured by a rock, but he was perfectly aware of what was happening. Junko had wrapped her arms around his father's neck, pulling him into several kisses.

"…They go out to eat dinner every night. Do you know what? Meet her, see for yourself." Sonia finished. "Don't let me influence you."

A camera flash sounded.

It was time to meet Nagito Komaeda's new girlfriend…

Time to meet Junko Enoshima.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Fun fact: The real sign above the vineyard entrance actually said in the movie 'Parker knoll.' But I thought the script's 'Vineyard and Winery' made more sense. So for once, script trumps movie *dramatic gasp*.**

 **Prosciutto - Is an Italian dry-cured ham that is usually thinly sliced and served uncooked. It is also very salty.**

 **My reasoning for this? I like Prosciutto, it's salty, and Komaeda likes salty things. That was my logic.**

 **Ps. I have no idea what 'dry-cured' even means. Does that just mean it's dried out and then salted? I don't know at all.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, the next chapter will be out soon! :)**


	9. The Publicist

**So, in this chapter, Izuru encounters the big, bad, Junko.**

 ***Still has urge to sing Lion King song***

 **Someone should definitely make that Junko's theme song. Either that or 'Cruella De Vil', or both, both works. 'Cruella' is an irony for this movie anyway, so that definitely works as well.**

 **There's nothing else I have to say.**

 **ENJOY! :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Izuru headed down the stairs, wearing sunglasses and a baggy faded 'Komaeda Vineyard' T-shirt over a one piece swimsuit, the bottom of which was covered with a pair of swimming trunks. He exited the house, and walked towards the pool. Towards where Nagito and… that woman… were waiting.

"There's my girl." Nagito said. He placed his hands on Izuru's shoulders, and led him over to where the blonde woman was lounging on a deck chair. "Chiaki, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Honey, this Junko Enoshima."

Said woman looked up, slowly peering through her bangs with a grin.

"Hi!~" She greeted, to Izuru it looked so painfully cheerful, that it looked fake.

"Hello, Junko Enoshima." Izuru greeted back, raising his sunglasses to the top of his head, careful not to move the wig. It was attached pretty strongly, but he didn't want to take any unnecessary risks.

"Wow, I can't believe i'm finally meeting the famous Chiaki~" She chirped. "I've looked forward to this all summer."

"Really? Well, here I am."

"Oh, Nagi, she's adorable!~"

"You know." Junko said, addressing Izuru. "The way your father talked about you I expected a little girl. But you are so grown up."

"I'll be twelve soon, how old are you?"

Both Junko and Nagito laughed at the question.

"Twenty-Six." The publicist answered.

"Only fifteen years older then me. How old are you again dad?"

"Wow, suddenly you're so interested in math." Nagito said, effectively dodging the question. "I'm gonna get some more Prosciutto, maybe a bottle of champagne to celebrate."

"What are we celebrating?" Izuru asked.

Nagito stopped in his tracks, looking mildly alarmed. This was not lost on Izuru.

"Why, you're home-coming of course!~" Junko chimed in. Izuru mentally groaned. Did everything this infernal woman said have to be so damn cheerful it was sickening? He doubted any of it was even real anyway. He didn't like this woman one bit.

Satisfied an explanation was provided to his 'daughter', Nagito ran inside. "Be right back!" He called behind him. Leaving Izuru and Junko by the side of the pool. Only a moment of silence passed, before Junko's phone rang. It was a horrid pink sparkly thing, with tiny circular jewels and pink flowers around the border.

"Junko Enoshima~." She greeted the caller, lifting one finger signalling Izuru to wait. He rolled his eyes, but Junko didn't notice because she was focused on her phone conversation.

"Hello reverend Mosby… Mmm-hmm. Of course, no, I understand it's for a local charity? Oh yes, I am writing it all down."

So she said, doing nothing more then checking her nails, turning her hand from side to side. Izuru noticed this, and narrowed his eyes. What was this woman doing?

"Okay, it sounds very worthwhile I agree, but unfortunately see that Mr. Komaeda will be out of the country on those days. Yes, absolutely, I will be sure to mention it to him. Thank _you_."

With a flick of her wrist, she snapped her phone shut.

"So, how was camp Chi?" Junko said, now talking to Izuru. "Was it fabulous~?"

"My dad's going out of the country?" Izuru got straight to the point.

"Hmm? Oh, no, no. I just had to tell a little white lie to get him out of something."

"You know." She said, changing the subject. "I have never heard a man talk about his daughter the way Nagi talks about you. You two are obviously incredibly close."

"Well, you know. We're closer then close. We're all each other has."

With that, Izuru turned and did a massive cannonball into the pool. Junko shrieked and jumped to her feet, getting splashed.

Izuru popped up a few seconds later, and held back a smirk.

"Oh, sorry did I get you wet 'Jun'?"

"Just a little, Chi." She replied, dabbing at her expensive clothes with a towel.

She walked closer to the edge of the pool, leaning over to talk to Izuru, who was floating upright in the pool.

"Hey, guess what? Your daddy took me riding the other day, and he let me ride your horse. I hope that's okay with you."

He popped up under a red pool donut, pulling himself up onto it by it's handles.

"Oh sure!" He agreed, thinking of a plan to mess with Junko. "Epona's used to strange woman riding her. Not that you're strange or anything. Actually, compared to the others, you're relatively normal."

"Others? What others?"

"You want the 411?"

"What's the 411?" Junko asked.

"The information. The low-down on the other women. Can't say that I blame you. I'd want to know if i was number twenty-eight, I mean, number twenty-nine in a man's life."

" _I'm_ number twenty nine?"

This was too easy.

"Yeah, it's always the same routine. Horseback riding, through the vineyards, romantic dinners with his special reserved label wine. Moonlight swims…"

"Here we go." Nagito said, suddenly appearing next to Junko. "A bottle of my special reserve label."

Izuru looked at Junko pointedly. Giving her a smirk that said 'I told you so'.

"So, did you girls find something to talk about while I was gone?"

Neither answered, Izuru holding his nose and diving underwater.

"Does that mean yes?"

"It sure does…" Junko said, with a painted smile.

The next morning, back at the Hinata residence, the phone was ringing loudly.

"Will somebody get that please?" Hajime called from somewhere in the house.

Gundham, carrying a silver tea set on a tray, answered the phone in the hallway with his other hand.

"Hinata residence, to which mortal am I conversing with?… Young singularity, are you unwell?"

"No i'm not." Said 'Izuru', standing right in front of him.

Gundham looked down at 'Izuru', then back to the phone, and promptly did a double take.

"Young singularity Izuru? By the gods of chaos, it appeared to be the voice of an ill clone of yourself on the phone."

He turned back to the phone.

"To which mortal residing here do you wish to speak? Izuru? Very well, I shall summon him. Wait one instant, if you please."

"A mortal known as Rin Takahashi wishes to speak with you. Be careful young singularity, they sounded like a clone of you."

"A clone? An amusing joke, Gundham. Hello? Rin? Are you faring well today?" Chiaki made false chatter, trying to come up with a story.

"Hey. How are you faring over there?" Izuru asked. He was making the phone call from his bathroom, not wanting this conversation overheard.

"Oh,everything's fine, we are expecting a small amount of rain today. other then then that…. please hold for a moment…"

"Okay, but get moving, this is urgent."

Chiaki clutched the phone close as she looked from side to side. Then, judging the coast was clear, dived into the nearby closet under the stairs, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Okay I can talk now. Oh my god mother is amazing." Chiaki gushed excitedly. "She's beautiful and fun and smart…. I cannot _believe_ i've lived my entire life without knowing her! And I love the gowns she designs. I got her talking about how she and dad met, and if you ask me, there's a whole-"

"Chiaki!" Izuru cut in. "Stop immediately, we have a dire situation. You need to bring mother out here _immediately_."

"Immediately? Are you insane?" She puffed her cheeks. "I've only had one day with her. I'm just getting to know her. I can't, I won't."

"This is an emergency." Izuru insisted. "Father's in _love_."

Chiaki laughed.

"Yeah, right. Dad doesn't fall in love. I mean not seriously."

"Trust me, he's serious about _this_ one. He's always holding her hand, kissing her neck, and waiting on her hand and foot."

"Seriously…?"

"It's disgusting."

"Well." Said Chiaki. "You'll have to break them up. Sabotage her, do whatever you have to."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I am at a slight disadvantage. I only met the man twelve hours ago. Chiaki, you have to get out here and assist me."

"Izuru, I can't. I want more time with mother."

She found a candy in the pocket of one of the coats in the cupboard she was in. Getting an idea, she wrinkled the wrapper, making it sound like static.

"Izuru, are you still there? I can barely hear you… Izuru."

"I'm still here, what's going on?"

"Izu… Izuru.. I think i've lost you."

Grinning, she slammed down the phone back onto it's cradle, hanging up.

Hearing the dial tone, Izuru glared at the phone is his hand like it had personally insulted him.

"Thanks for all the help… Chiaki."

Chiaki walked out of the cupboard under the stairs, only to find all three of the other occupants staring at him strangely.

"It was a systematic game me and my friend developed while at the camp. We would speak to each other on the phone while in cupboards. It may sound odd, but it was something to do I suppose."

Silence.

"So… breakfast anyone?"

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Woo-hoo, two chapters at once! Feeling super proud of myself right now.** **The internet was down for a while, so I was able to write two chapters at once.**

 **References:**

 **-Epona, Chiaki's horse, was a Legend of Zelda refreence**

 **-Rin Takahashi was an Inuyasha reference**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	10. Daddy's Getting Married

**I found out some fun facts about The Parent Trap the other day while on the internet:**

 **\- The actress that plays Meredith's mother in the 1998 version, also played the gold digger in the original 60's version. Both of her characters were called 'Vicky'**

 **-The actress for the mother died in 2009, and the actor that played grandfather died in 2006**

 **-Marva Junior is also Janice from** _ **F.R.I.E.N.D.S**_

 **I have nothing else to add, I just thought those facts were cool. R.I.P to those two actors though. Thankfully the rest of the cast are all still alive.**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

' _Komaeda Vineyard'_

Sonia carried a plate of bacon and eggs over to the counter, where Izuru was currently sitting. She placed it on the counter.

"Okay, here we go. The most important meal of the day. Eggs sunny side up, bacon, side of toast, and just in case you're really hungry, a stack of humungous chocolate chip pancakes. Which smell incredible, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks Sonia." Izuru replied, not overly interested in eating anything. This was not lost on the house-keeper.

"Not hungry again? You've hardly touched the Prosciutto, your favourite food int the world, and now you are not eating your breakfast. Are you sick honey?" She asked, placing a hand to Izuru's forehead.

"No, i'm fine I promise. Where's dad?"

Sonia made an uncharacteristic 'tch' sound.

"Oh. He and miss _'I'll-just-have-half-a-grapefruit-thank-you'_ left about half an hour ago. You over slept and he didn't want to wake you."

She looked at Izuru weirdly.

"Of course, i'd probably over sleep to if I was up until midnight making mysterious calls from my bathroom."

She noticed? Damn, time to think of a lie.

"Oh, that. I was calling a friend from camp, Rin. She lives in New York."

"Oh I see. You wanted to wait to call Rin at a time that was convenient time for her. Because of the time difference."

"Exactly. Because of the time difference."

"Uh huh. So you waited until it was three in the morning her time. That makes perfect sense."

Realising his mistake, Izuru quickly covered it up.

"Actually, it was seven at night her time. You see she lives in New York, but she was on vacation with her family in Bora Bora."

He took a bite of his bacon calmly and nodded. Sonia gave him a stare.

"Very smooth. Okay look smarty-pants, your father wants you to meet him at his office as soon as you're done with breakfast."

"He does? Thanks."

He took a quick bite of his toast, then got off his chair.

"I'm done."

As he was walking out of the room, he walked past the dog. Once again, it did nothing but bark at him. He saw Sonia's strange look again.

"That dog has gotten so weird." He said, hoping she'd buy the explanation.

"Bye Sonia, thanks for breakfast, it was great."

Then he was out the kitchen door. He pulled at the door to go outside, but it didn't budge.

"Push, Chiaki."

He did so, and sure enough the door swung open.

"Sorry… I forgot."

When Izuru found his father, he led him through the wine storage room. Wooden barrels and boxes as far as the eye could see.

"Honey, i'm really glad your here. Cause there's something really important I want to talk to you about." Nagito said.

"That's funny, because there's something really important I want to talk to _you_ about."

"Yeah? Well, you go first."

"No, you."

"Okay, I want to talk to you about Junko."

"And I want to talk to you about my mother. What about Junko?"

"Well, what about your mother?" Nagito looked surprised.

"Dad, i'm almost twelve. How long do you expect me to buy that story that _'The stork dropped me off at your doorstep'_?"

"Oh come on Chiaki, we've talked about your mother."

"No we haven't not really. A girl in life needs more then half a crumpled photo. Dad I'm almost a teenager, I _need_ a mother."

They approached the doors to the outside.

"You know, your absolutely right. You do need a mother. Which brings me to-"

Just then, Meredith and her assistant drove up in a golf-cart looking vehicle.

"Junko."

"Hi!~" She chimed. "Hello Chi."

"Hi."

"Chi, this is my assistant, Mikan Tsumiki. Mikan, this is Nagi's daughter. The one i've been telling you so much about."

"Oh, h-hello. How are you?"

"Hi there."

Junko slinked her way to Nagito's side.

' _Did you tell her?' She asked._

' _Almost.' He replied._

"Hey, if you're free later, why don't we all have lunch on the terrace?" Junko proposed.

"Well, actually I promised Chiaki we'd hang out this afternoon."

"Ohhh, no problem. I've got plenty to do. I'm working on a new label design Nagi, featuring Y- O- U. You're gonna love it. See you for dinner darling. Bye Chi."

"Bye."

Junko backed up the vehicle, smug smirk on her face. She spoke in a low voice that neither Nagito or Izuru heard.

"First change I make is to send that little two-faced brat off to boarding school in Timbuktu."

Mikan shivered.

"Ooooooooh. Ice woman."

"And proud of it, babe." Her smirk widened as they drove away.

Later on that day, Izuru and Nagito were galloping on horseback and they were riding through the vineyard.

"Cmon dad!" Izuru called.

"Okay, okay, you win. Give that horse a rest."

They stopped the horses.

"So, honey, you excited about out camping trip?"

"What camping trip?"

"What camping trip? The one we take every summer before you go back to school."

"Oh, that camping trip." Chiaki had forgotten to tell him about that, evidently. "Yeah sure, I can't wait."

Nagito looked off into the distance, looking thoughtful. Then he looked back at Izuru.

"So, Chiaki… what do you think of Junko?"

Izuru didn't like where this was going.

"As what dad? Your… publicist? Your… friend? Your-"

"No, just, what do you think of her? As a person?"

Izuru really didn't want to answer this, but he supposed he had to.

"Well, she's cute, she has nice hair, good teeth, she can spell the word 'you'. Honestly dad, the woman's a complete stranger to me, why do you want my opinion anyway?"

"Well." Nagito said. "I'll tell you why Chiaki. Because believe it or not, honey-"

"Race you back to the ranch dad!"

Izuru jammed his heels into Epona's flanks, and the horse takes off like a bat out of hell.

"Chiaki! Chiaki, I'm trying to tell you something!" Nagito took off after, but Izuru was to fast.

Izuru got back to the house first, and ran inside. Once in the room, he stopped to catch his breath.

"I'm so in over my head here. I can't handle this, i just can't. I'm only one child."

Izuru leant against the arm chair next to him, and was scared out of his wits when he heard a voice.

"You got something you want to share with the class, Chiaki?"

It was Sonia. Apparently she had been sitting there, and Izuru never even noticed. He felt a brief flash of annoyance, but was mostly just startled.

"Oh, Sonia. You gave me a fright!"

"… ' _You gave me a fright'_?"

Oh shit, he dint mean to slip out of character like that.

"You scared me. I didn't know you were, like, in here."

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want to talk to me about?" Sonia asked. "Like: Why Lucky never comes near you anymore, or why your appetite's changed, or why you're all of a sudden neat as a pin and using expressions like 'you gave me a fright'?"

"Sonia, I changed over the summer, that's all."

"… Okay. But if I didn't know better, i'd say it's almost as if you were… Oh never mind, that's impossible."

She turned to leave the room.

"Almost as if I were who Sonia?"

"Nobody. Nobody. Forget I even mentioned it."

So, she knew did she? Might as well.

"Almost as if I were… _Izuru_?"

He let his voice drop, reverting back to his original male voice. Sonia froze in her tracks, and turned around, stunned.

"You know about Izuru?"

Seriously? The voice didn't give it away?

"I _am_ Izuru."

Sonia gasped, tearing up.

"Chiaki." Nagito entered the room at that exact moment, oblivious to the situation unfolding.

"Why'd you take off like that? I told you I wanted to talk to you about something…."

Then he noticed Sonia, fighting to hold back tears.

"Sonia? Why are you looking at her like that?"

Sonia jolted where she stood.

"Like what? I'm not looking at her in any special way. I'm looking at her like i've looked at her for eleven years. Since the day she came home from the hospital, six pounds, eleven ounces, twenty-one inches long. This is how I look at her."

She sniffled.

"Can I hug her?"

Without waiting for an answer, Sonia walked up to 'Chiaki' and hugged 'her' like it was the first time they ever met.

"She's so beautiful! And so big."

She slowly backed away, still looking at Izuru as she backed away to the kitchen.

"I'm gonna make you something special to eat. What would you like? Anything? Oh, it doesn't matter, i'm just gonna whip up everything we've got!" She exclaimed, wiping a tear with her hand and taking off into the kitchen.

Nagito approached Izuru, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and led him to sit down on a couch.

"Now." He said. "We have to talk."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay. Honey, I want to know what you think, about making Junko a part of the family."

"Part of _our_ family?"

"Yeah."

"I think it's an awesome idea. Inspired. Brilliant really."

"You do? Really?"

"Totally. It's like a dream come true. I've always wanted a big sister."

Chiaki had always wished she had a sibling to play with, so Izuru didn't think this was to out of character.

"Um, honey, I think you're kind of missing the point." Nagito said.

"No i'm not, you're going to adopt Junko. That is so sweet dad."

"No, i'm not going to adopt her. I'm… going to _marry_ her."

No, no this couldn't happen. This is what Izuru had been dreading all along. He had already anticipated this, but it didn't make the reality any less jarring. He leapt to his feet.

"Marry her?! That's insane! How can you marry a woman young enough to be my big sister?!"

Temporarily slipping out of character, Izuru accidentally transitioned into French. Thankfully, he didn't forget to keep using Chiaki's voice. He went ranting and raving, pacing around in a circle.

"Chiaki? Chiaki! Calm down! … are you speaking French?"

Izuru forgot that Chiaki didn't know French, so he made up a lie.

"I learned it at camp. Okay, i'm sorry. Let's discuss this calmly… calmly, and rationally."

"And in English, if you don't mind, right?." Nagito said.

"Right."

"Sweetheart, what has gotten into you?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just… dad you can't get married! It will total completely ruin everything!"

Izuru stormed out. Leaving Nagito sitting down on the coffee table and calling out to 'Chiaki' fruitlessly. He got up and walked to follow, but Izuru was already long gone.

He looked over to his side, only to see Sonia watching.

"Don't look at me, I don't know a thing." She said, and closed the door inform of her.

He rubbed his hand over his face tiredly. Then he heard the familiar engine of Junko's car pulling up, blaring loud music. It stopped as she got out, approaching Nagito who had walked out to meet her on the porch.

He walked over to a chair, sitting down.

"She thought I was going to _adopt_ her?" He asked himself, as he sunk down into the chosen seat.

"Hi doll~" Said Junko. She approached the sitting Nagito, sitting sideways on his lap.

"Oh? Stressed baby?"

She leaned over and kissed him.

"How about a martini?" She asked.

"How about a double?"

"Coming right up~."

Junko pulled a small red box out of her bag. She opened the box, only to reveal a small silver bell.

"Sonia!" She called, ringing the bell. "Sonia!"

Nagito gave her a curious look.

"Don't you love it? It's just what we need, it's such a big house."

She rang the bell again.

"Sonia!"

Said blonde then appeared, looking entirely unimpressed about the new way of being summoned.

"You rang?"

"Two martinis please, and make Mr. Komaeda's a double."

Sonia just stood there, not thrilled to have to listen to her. She looked to Nagito.

"Please, Sonia. I'm getting a migraine." Nagito groaned.

The house-keeper walked back inside without another word.

"I told Chiaki." He said.

"You did?" Junko asked. "And?"

"She went ballistic. She started yelling in French. I didn't even know she spoke French. I don't know what's gotten into her…"

Junko got up, and walked behind him. She then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Nagi. This reaction is totally classic. It's _'daddy's getting re-married'_ 101\. I'd be worried if she didn't act this way."

"Look." She continued. "Why don't I talk her, you know, woman to woman."

"I… I think she's a little sensitive about you right now."

Junko kissed him.

"That's why I need to do it. We've got to break the ice sometime."

She adjusted Nagito's jacket a little, so it was partially hanging off his shoulders, making his collarbones more visible.

"Wear your jacket like this, I like it when I can see a bit more skin."

Izuru was sitting on a porch swing. Staring at the ground in thought. Junko spotted him, and approached.

"Knock, knock." She rapped on the wood. "Can I join you?"

"Sure."

Junko sat down on the seat across from Izuru.

"Guess the news of the engagement came as a bit of a shock, huh?" She asked.

"Basically."

"You know, I remember what it was like to be eleven. I had my first beau at eleven. It's a wonderful age. You're starting to feel like a woman and believe it or not soon you'll understand what it's like to be in love."

"Me? I don't think so." Izuru answered. "I don't even have my twelve year old molars yet."

"Oh, well. Take it from someone who got their molars very early in life. Being in love is a fantastic mystery that takes a man and a woman-"

"I don't mean to be all jerky while you're trying to be all mushy and everything, but I think I know what mystery my dad sees in you."

"You do?"

"You're young and beautiful and sexy, and hey, the guy's only human. But if you ask me, marriage is supposed to be based on something more then just sex, right?" Izuru said, staring at Junko.

Junko stared frozen for a moment, then her demeanour changed completely. There was no attempt to hide her sinister smirk, she leaned back and crossed her legs, relaxed.

"Boy, your father underestimates you."

Izuru crossed both his arms and legs as he leaned back. A smug grin on his face.

"But you won't, will you Junko?"

They studied each other carefully.

"Being young and beautiful is not a crime you know. And for your 411, I _adore_ your father. He's exactly the kind of man I always planned on marrying. This is the real deal, and nothing you do is going to come between us. Hate to break it to you angel, but you are no longer the only girl in Nagito Komaeda's life. Get over it."

Izuru was not amused.

"If this _is_ the real deal, then my dad's money has nothing to do with you wanting to marry him, _right?_ "

They leaned forward, faces close to each other. Junko was no longer even pretending to smile, almost glaring.

"Okay puss. You listen and you listen _good_." She hissed. "I am marrying your father in two weeks, weather you like it or not. So I suggest you do not tangle with me anymore. You are in _way_ over your head, is that clear?"

Izuru's smirk was almost vampiric.

" _Crystal."_

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Boy, that was another long one. 2,762 words, including authors notes. That's almost 3,000… wow.**

 **It didn't seem like a good time to end it until that bit, so it was a little longer than planned.**

 **All these chapter, and were still only halfway through the movie. So that means probably about 20 chapters, give or take a couple.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	11. Dropping the Bomb

**I'm starting this right after I posted chapter 10. I'm on holidays, and i'm rather introverted, so I don't have much else to do. Oh well, just means there's faster updates right?**

 **And since i'm on holidays, I'm using the movie more, as I now have the time to sit down and watch the movie as i type.**

 **I won't lie, i've been looking forward to writing the 'closet freak-out' scene for a while now. Plus, I always have fun writing Gundham's dialogue.**

 **That's all for today, enjoy the chapter :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

' _Hinata Residence'_

A piece of paper was sliding out of the fax machine, and a hand reached for it. It was Gundham, carrying a tray with a bottle of wine on it in his other hand. He looked confused for a moment, then he heard a voice.

"Haha! Gundham, a refill please."

He shook his head, and walked back into the dining room, where Hajime, Makoto, and 'Izuru' were all eating. He filled the adult's wine glasses, holding the faxed paper behind his back as he did.

"Lovely choice of wine by the way, Gundham."

"Thank you Makoto."

"May I have a sip?" Chiaki asked, curious.

"I don't think you're going to like it." Hajime said, handing her glass over.

Chiaki swirls the wine in the glass, passes it under her nose, then took a sip.

"If you ask me, the bouquet is a little to robust for a Merlot. But then again, i'm partial to the softer California grape."

Both Makoto and Hajime stared for a moment, looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Has he learned about wine at that summer camp?" Makoto asked through his laughter.

"He must have." Hajime agreed.

Oops, Izuru wasn't supposed to know that much about wine. But thankfully they had already thought of an explanation, so Chiaki just left it, and let them think that.

Gundham was now standing next to Chiaki, still holding the fax behind his back. Chiaki saw it, and cocked her head to get a better look. It was a portrait of the dog Lucky, and a cartoon bubble coming out of his mouth reading _'911!'_.

Unfortunately, Chiaki had leaned so far to the side to read the fax, that she accidentally fell off the side of the chair. Gundham backed up in surprise, while her mother and uncle immediately looked concerned.

"Izuru! Are you alright?"

"I, uh…. had one to many sips I suppose. You know mother, I feel like going outside for some fresh air, would it be okay if I stepped outside for a moment?"

"Of course!" Hajime said. "Are you okay, do you need me to come with you?"

"No, no, i'll be fine. Just got a touch woozy is all."

Chiaki wiped her mouth with a napkin, then excused herself. She didn't see Makoto watching her as she left.

"Woozy, huh?"

Once she was out of sight, she broke into a run. After a little bit of running, she finally came to a red phone booth and raced into it. She picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Um, yes, i'd like to make a collect call to America please."

Izuru, back in California, paced in front of the phone. The second he heard it ring, he rushed forward and picked it up.

Izuru: Hello?

Chiaki: What's up?

Izuru: Chiaki, things are desperate here. Father's getting married.

Chiaki: What do you mean getting married?

Izuru: I mean, black tie, white gown, the whole entire deal.

Chiaki: What?!

Izuru: The wedding's in two weeks, so if there's any hope of getting mother and father back together, we have to do it quickly, and I mean _quickly_.

 _Outside the phone booth, a man stands outside presumably waiting to use the phone._

Chiaki: Okay. So mother and I are going out to the theatre tonight. I'll drop the bomb on her first thing in the morning.

Izuru: Okay, that would be appreciated. And Chiaki? _Hurry_.

Chiaki: Ok, I will

Chiaki hung up the phone. She opened the door, only for it to bump into the man that was waiting outside.

"Oh, my apologies."

The man turned around, revealing it to be her uncle Makoto. Her eyes widened, they were _so_ busted.

"Uh oh…."

"Yes, 'uh oh' is right. Now what say you and I take a little stroll through the park, hey _Izuru_?"

The fact that he put emphasis on 'Izuru' put the final nail in the coffin. He knew. He definitely knew.

"Okay…"

Makoto put an arm around her shoulders, and led her into the park.

"Now, come on. What's this all about?"

"Well, it's a long story."

"It's a pretty big park, and we've got plenty of time, you know…"

"Well, first of all, I…"

Their voices faded out as they walked further into the park.

The next morning, Chiaki nervously entered her mother's bedroom, still in her (or rather, Izuru's) pyjamas. She stood outside the door, and opened it a crack.

She saw her mother, sitting up in bed and talking on the phone. Hajime was speaking in French, drawing on a sketchpad as she conversed with whoever was on the other line.

She didn't notice uncle Makoto sneak up behind her.

"Just do it young lady."

He nudged her forwards gently, a small encouraging smile on his face. As she walked in, Hajime hung up the phone, ending the call.

"Hey honey, come on in. I just have to finish this sketch and fax it off to Paris, then how about you and I go out to lunch and spend the rest of the day getting lost in Harrods?"

Chiaki climbed on the bed next to her mother, nervous about how this conversation would go.

"I can't mother, i'm sorry. I have to go out of town today."

"Oh, you have to go out of town?" Hajime inquired. "And where may I ask are you going?" She didn't think 'Izuru' was being serious, clearly.

Chiaki, getting more nervous by the second, buried herself under the covers.

"Izuru?" Hajime tried to peel back the covers, her 'son' was acting odd.

"That's where I have to go, I have to go see Izuru!"

Unknown to both of them, Makoto had approached the still open bedroom doors. Watching the scene play out.

"I see, and where would Izuru be?"

Chiaki peeked out from under the covers. It was now or never. She dropped Izuru's voice, and used her own.

"In Napa with his father, Nagito Komaeda."

Hajime took a second to process this information. When she did, her eyes went wide, and her jaw dropped. She looked over to Makoto in the doorway, and her brother just nodded.

She peeled back the covers, only to find 'Izuru' looking back at her sadly. Hajime's eyes filled up with tears.

"You're not Izuru…" she said.

"That would be correct."

"You're Chiaki?"

"… I am."

Chiaki sat up.

"Izuru and I met up at the camp, and we decided to switch places. I'm sorry, but i've dreamed of meeting you my whole life, and Izuru felt the exact same way about dad. So we just sorta… switched lives. I hope your mad because I love you so much, and I just hope that one day you can love me as me, and not Izuru."

Hajime sniffled, and brought Chiaki into her arms.

"Oh, darling… i've loved you your whole life."

As they were hugging, they heard a sobbing coming from the doorway. They both looked up.

"This, this is truly a day for celebration!" Gundham cried, leaning heavily on Makoto. "Truly, the gods have blessed us on this fine day to bring the young mistress back into our midst!"

Makoto patted his arm gently, smiling nervously as he shut the door behind them.

Chiaki and Hajime ended the hug. Hajime wiping her tears.

"I guess… you have to switch us back now, huh?"

Hajime hesitated.

"Well, technically, you belong to your father, and Izuru belong to me."

"His and Hers kids. No offence mother." Chiaki puffed her cheeks, which looked slightly odd while still disguised as Izuru. "But this arrangement totally sucks."

"I agree, it really does."

"Then I say we fly to Napa, see Izuru and dad, and sort this whole things out."

"And I say you're right." Hajime agreed. "Not to worry darling, i'll take care of everything. Don't worry, okay?"

Mother and daughter embraced once more.

The following day, the situation was quite different.

Coming out of her closet, Hajime was a mess. She was wearing a silk blouse over her nightgown, and velcro hair rollers on top of her head. Open luggage was laid out on the bed, empty.

Just then Gundham entered the room.

"I'm sorry, I can't handle this. I haven't seen or heard from Nagito Komaeda in over eleven years, and suddenly i'm flying halfway across the world to…. I'm not mature enough for this! If the man didn't make me so nuts, i'd still be married to him!"

She gestured wildly with a clothing item in her hands as she speaks. She threw it into a suitcase on the bed.

"We came up with this arrangement so we'd never have to see each other again. Look at me Gundham, have you ever seen me like this?"

Gundham looked to the side, not answering.

"Don't answer that. What if he doesn't recognise me? Don't answer that either."

Chiaki walked up to the door, hiding just out of sight to listen in.

"Chiaki said he was a… hunk? He was rather dishy, he had a smile that made me go weak at the knees, if you can imagine that."

Again, Gundham didn't answer.

Chiaki entered the bedroom.

"I'm all set, mother."

"Great, me too… almost."

"Mother, your suitcase is totally empty."

"Oh, right, sorry. Um, did you speak to your father?"

"Uh, yeah. I just got off the phone with him actually. He said he's really anxious to see you."

Gundham gave her a sideways glance.

"He did?" Hajime asked. "Anxious nervous like he's completely dreading it? Or anxious excited, like he's looking forward to it?"

"Anxious excited, definitely." Chiaki didn't hesitate.

"He said he'll meet us tomorrow at noon, at the Stafford Hotel in San Fransisco."

"Tomorrow? My, my, that's incredibly soon, isn't it? Well honey, why don't you run downstairs and gather our tickets from your uncle while I finish up here?"

Chiaki started out of the room, Gundham following.

"I sense lies, tiny mortal…"

Chiaki made a 'shhh' sound, and drew a hand across her neck as a signal to keep quiet. She left, and Gundham re-entered the room to assist Hajime.

"Gundham." Hajime began. "I have a really, somewhat childish ridiculous request to make. Gundham, you know you're more then a butler to me. You're more like a brother that just happens to wait on us and…"

Gundham nodded, urging for her to continue.

"Anyway, I was wondering if-l"

"I would journey with you on this endeavour to ease your hardship?"

"Would you Gundham? I'd be forever grateful." Hajime said, briefly burying her head on Gundhams chest.

"And you don't even have to go as our butler. Just as a friend."

"I would be honoured to assist you, Singularity."

He walked over to the closet.

"And might I say, as your 'friend', if I were to meet a previous lover, and I had your fair visage…"

He disappeared into the closet. He reappeared a few seconds later.

"I would wear this exquisite garment."

He held a shiny black dress in his hands. It was a long piece, with smooth and elegant fabric.

"You could be excused for vanquishing any amount of enemies while you don this garment, fit for a queen such as yourself."

A while later, everyone was packed and ready to go. Gundham walked down the front steps, dressed in his usual attire.

"Bye Hajime, good luck sis."

"Thanks Makoto."

Hajime turned and walked to the waiting limousine. Makoto turned around to see Chiaki coming down the stairs, now no longer dressed in a suit. Due to having switched luggage, she had to borrow some of Izuru's other clothes.

"Goodbye, Chiaki."

"You'll come over to Napa for thanksgiving right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled.

"And say hello to your father for me!" He called as she walked to the limo.

"I will."

Chiaki waved, and got in the limousine.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **That was the best place to end it, in my opinion. The only trouble I really have with this story is where to end them, regardless of word count.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	12. The Stafford Hotel (Part 1)

**I'm on a roll! I am so proud of myself right now.**

 **In this chapter, we go to the infamous 'hotel scene' and we meet Meredith/Junko's parents. Meredith's parents actually remind me of a couple i'm distantly related to in real life. I never see them though, thank god. There are very few people on this entire planet that I actually hate, and they make the list.**

 **In this story, the names 'Mark' and 'Margaret' were randomly chosen. No offence to anyone with those names.**

 **So if i've made a mistake, let me know. I'm pretty sure I haven't, but if i have please tell me.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy the story :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

' _The Stafford Hotel, San Fransisco. Time: Noon.'_

In the hotel lobby, Junko stood, impatiently waiting for Nagito to arrive. She checked her watch as two older people stood beside her. These were her parents, Mark and Margaret.

"Okay, they'll be here any minute." Junko said. "Now, be nice daddy, he's everything you ever wanted for your little girl… plus millions more."

"Then you _know_ i'll be nice."

All three of them shared a laugh. Junko spotted Nagito rounding the corner.

"Okay, there he is."

Her face fell as she saw he had also brought 'Chiaki', Sonia, and their dog.

"… and the entire Brady bunch."

She faked a smile, straightened, and waltzed towards where Nagito was standing. Junko rushed towards him, greeting him with a kiss.

"Hi darling~"

She nodded to the others.

"Chiaki, Sonia…. and Lucky. What in the world are you doing here?"

She turned to Nagito.

"Honey, a dog at the Stafford?"

"Chiaki begged me to bring him." He answered.

"Aw, you're such a softie~"

She went to pat Lucky, but he snapped at her fingers. She hastily retreat her hand.

"Good doggie." Sonia quietly praised.

She then addressed Junko.

"So, Junko, are these your folks?"

"Yes!~"

She linked arms with Nagito, dragging him over to the waiting elderly couple.

"Mom, dad, you all finally meet. This is my fiancé and the love of my life, Nagito Komaeda."

"Hello, i'm so pleased to meet you Nagito. I'm Margaret." Junko's mother greeted.

Nagito shook hands with Junko's parents. She pointed to 'Chiaki'.

"And _this_ is his adorable daughter, Chiaki. This little pre-nuptial get together was all her idea, I'll have you know."

"Well how are you young lady?" Mr. Enoshima asked. "I've heard nothing but wonderful things about you."

"Hello, pet." Mrs. Enoshima said, in a voice that grated on Izuru's nerves. "You may call me Aunt Marge."

Izuru gave her an incredulous look, one that read _'seriously?'_.

Outside, a taxi pulled up outside of the hotel.

It pulled up in front of the hotel. Gundham stepped out first. He then reached back inside to help Hajime. He reached out his hand, and was offered a pair of feet in return.

"Your other limbs, singularity."

This time, hands were presented. Gundham helped Hajime out of the taxi. She immediately wobbled, unsteady on her feet. She took out a small bottle of vodka, and promptly skulled the contents, tipping her head back. Once done, she carelessly tossed it behind her, Gundham catching it before it smashed.

"That was a great flight, wasn't it? I mean, it was so quick."

Hajime was grinning, with flushed cheeks. Indicating she was very drunk.

"I do not believe I have ever witnessed you so desperate for so much liquid all at once, singularity."

"Would you believe, Gundham, that i've never tasted vodka before this flight?"

"Could have fooled me." He muttered.

"Come on, let's rock and roll." Hajime grinned, as she wobbled her way into the hotel.

"We are in _so_ much trouble." Chiaki groaned.

Junko, meanwhile, was happily explaining her wedding ideas to her Nagito and her parents as they exited a dining room.

"If the hotel can do it, I think that room is _perfect_ for the wedding!" She was saying. "Not to big, not to cramped. And not that I don't like the idea of a wedding at the house, it's just, this could be _amazing_."

"So i've already checked us in." Junko continued. "Why don't we go upstairs, freshen up, and then randevu for lunch?"

"Sounds good." Junko's father said. "Meet you back here in ten."

Junko leaned over and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Perf!~"

As her parents walked away, Junko linked arms with Nagito again as they walked.

"Sweetheart, now that we're here, why don't we check out the honeymoon suite? I'll bet it's to _die_ for." She said, as she played with his jacket strings.

Back over with Chiaki, her, Gundham, and her mother were all heading towards an elevator. Right before the doors closed, Hajime pushed them open again, stumbling out.

"Forgot my bag." She said.

Right as she walked away, Izuru, Sonia, and Lucky walked into the same area of the lobby.

Lucky sniffed the ground, looked back up, and spotted the real Chiaki standing in the elevator across the room.

"Lucky!" She called. She covered her mouth as she realised her mistake. Sonia gasped as Lucky pulled so hard on his leash that he broke free, and once free he raced towards Chiaki, jumping over a baggage cart.

"Lucky!" She said, bending down to pat her.

At the front entrance desk, Hajime walked up to the desk and spoke to the person behind it.

"Excuse me, have you seen a green-"

A small green bag was handed to her over the counter. She said a thanks and headed toward the elevator, and she joined 'Chiaki', putting an arm around her. Izuru was slightly alarmed, afraid his mother would recognise him.

"Honey, you didn't have to wait for me you know, I could have found the room by myself you know."

He waved a hand infant of his face, smelling the alcohol on his mother's breath. Thankfully, she seemed to be to drunk to tell which twin was which, so there was that at least.

"Besides, I need to get a little fresh air. Go on sweetie, i'll meet you upsthairs." Yep, so drunk she was slurring words.

"I like that outfit by the way, were you wearing that the whole time we were on the plane?"

She was looking back as she walked away, and didn't see the staff member heading for her with a large bunch of flowers.

"Watch out!"

Hajime looked in front of her just in time, somehow managing to swerve around the staff member at the last second. She then continued on her way.

Izuru turned to Sonia, annoyed at this turn of events.

"She's intoxicated. She's never had more then one glass of wine her entire life, and of course she chooses _today_ to show up completely drunk."

"Just do what the woman says, and meet her upthstairs." Sonia replied, leading Izuru to an elevator. The door closed and they were gone.

Just as the doors to the elevator closed, Nagito and Junko walked in.

"-that's why they have 'do not disturb' signs." She was giggling.

They approached an open elevator and got in, Junko facing the back and standing in front of Nagito. Junko wrapped her arms around him as she kissed his neck.

As the door was closing, however, Nagito got the shock of his life.

There was Hajime, standing there across the room from him. Still drunk, she met his eyes and gave a small wave. Nagito went paler then he already was, wondering if he was really seeing who he thought he was. Eyes wide and jaw dropping.

As the doors shut further, he leaned across trying to keep her in his sight, but they eventually shut. Leaving both confused for different reasons.

Once upstairs, Hajime stormed down the hall, completely furious.

"Chiaki Komaeda!" She barked.

Two doors on each of side of her opened simultaneously. Both twins stepped out of one each.

"Don't do this to me, i'm _already_ seeing double." She groaned. "Which one of you is Izuru?"

The real Izuru raised his hand, seeing that their mother was still to drunk to tell them apart.

"Oh, honey… hi."

Hajime walked up to Izuru, and she hugged him.

"You look wonderful. Healthy as ever."

She kissed his cheek. Then she turned to Chiaki, and held her other arm to her. Chiaki ran up without a second thought and all three were now in a tight group hug.

"Oh, my precious children. I can't believe you're both together."

Then her face changed, as Hajime remembered the trick they pulled.

"But how could you _do_ this to me?!"

Just then, Sonia appeared behind Hajime.

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt, but may I suggest we take this little meeting inside?"

As she led all three into a room, Sonia turned to Hajime.

"Hello, you probably don't remember me-"

"Sonia!" Hajime greeted happily, kissing her cheek before walking through the door.

"I knew I always liked _her_." Sonia said to herself, as she closed the door.

Moments later, the two twins sat side by side as their mother stood over them lecturing.

"One of you, i'm not sure _which_ one at the moment, told me your father _knew_ I was arriving here today. Well i'm here to tell you that the man I just saw in the elevator had absolutely _no idea_ we were on the same planet, let alone in the same hotel."

"You saw dad already?" Izuru asked.

"Yes I did."

Hajime went to lie down on the room's couch. She plopped down without a second thought.

"The man went _completely_ ashen, like I was the freaking ghost of christmas past! Can one of you get something cold for my head?"

Izuru got up to fulfil his mother's request.

"I mean, don't you think I pondered what it was going to be like, seeing your father after all these years?"

Both twins exchanged a look.

"Well, me waving like a mindless idiot while Nagito Komaeda's wrapped around another woman's arms is _not_ exactly the scenario I had in mind. No siree."

Hajime took the wet rag from Izuru's hands. Just then, Gundham walked in from another room, wearing only a towel on his shoulders and a speedo. She gaped at the sight.

" _Gundham?!_ What are you doing?"

"I was intending to partake in aquatic activities. Is this not acceptable, singularity?"

"Oh, no. No, no, that's perfectly prefect, have fun. Someone ought to." Hajime replied.

At that moment, Sonia entered the room, and spotted Gundham. From the look on her face, you could tell she was interested.

"Hello." She greeted with a smile.

"Greetings, mortal female."

"Oh, Sonia. This is our butler, Gundham." Hajime introduced them to each other.

"How do you do?" Sonia asked, clearly impressed. "I'm _her_ butler." She said, gesturing to the real Chiaki.

"This demonic lord wished to extend his most heartfelt greetings to you, regal she-cat." Gundham said, and then, surprising everyone else in the room, he took her hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure is all mine, my good lord." She replied, both staring at each other, smiling.

Neither twin could believe what they were seeing. Hajime then stood up, returning to the topic at hand.

"Children! You're going to tell me _why_ you lied and brought me here without telling your father!" She demanded.

"Were they?" Sonia asked. "Okay, that's good, i'm just gonna slip back into my room and check out the mini bar situation."

"Allow me to assist you."

Both attempted to make a quick escape, but Hajime quickly stopped them.

"Wait!" She called. "Does everyone here know something I don't know?"

Sonia and Gundham turned back around, both looking nervous.

"Mother." Izuru said. "Father is getting married."

Hajime could only gape at the words, falling back onto the couch, and sitting there shocked.

"To Cruella de Ville mother, she's awful. We can't let him go through with it." Izuru insisted.

"She's all wrong for him, mother, and they only way he _won't_ marry her is if… you tell her, she knows you better." Chiaki said, addressing Izuru with the last part.

"Is if he sees you again." He concluded. Crossing and sitting next to Hajime on the couch.

"Wait a minute." Hajime said. "You're not trying to set me up with your father?"

"Actually, we are. You're perfect for each other."

Gundham and Sonia made another attempt to sneak out, but were once again stopped.

"Hold it! You two knew about this?"

Both turned around, not knowing what to say.

"What? oh, no… no! I had absolutely no idea I swear!"

"No, not at all, singularity. The truth was shrouded from me the whole time."

Hajime gave them a pointed stare, and they both cracked.

"Being the demonic lord I am, I might have been privy to this secret. It is a truly touching romantic tale, I must admit."

"I may or may not have known a little, what can I say? I'm a sucker for such sweet love stories."

"Okay, okay." Hajime began, standing up to look at both children.

"Let me say this loud and clear. Nagito Komaeda and I have absolutely nothing in common… _anymore_. Plus, in case you haven't noticed, he seems _extremely_ content with his low shirt, leggy, large-breasted fiancé. I want the two of you to explain to your father that I am here for one purpose, and one purpose _only_ , and that is to switch the two of you back."

"Now let's do what we have to do and be done with it! Understood" She barked. Both children nodded.

A short time later, Nagito was exiting his nearby hotel room, and walked down the hall, where he encountered Izuru, dressed as Chiaki.

"Hey dad, what's up?" He still hated this new speech pattern, but it had to be done.

"Hey Chiaki. Just running down to the lobby. Hey, do me a favour while I'm gone, will you? Just keep Junko company for a while?"

Izuru just nodded.

"Thanks."

Nagito started off down the hallway, then turned back to 'Chiaki'.

"Chiaki, how do I look? Presentable and everything? Not too old?"

"You look fine dad, perfectly acceptable."

Down in the lobby, Nagito rushed off of the elevator the moment it opened, looking around for Hajime. He turns a corner and bumped into the real Chiaki. He was to busy looking around, so he wasn't paying attention that she was dressed as Izuru.

"Dad?"

"I thought you were going to keep Junko company?" He asked vaguely, turning his head around rapidly.

"I was? I mean, yes I am. I was just looking for her, actually. It's great to see you dad."

"Great to see you to, Chiaki." He patted her head, still not noticing. "Now go on, get up there."

Nagito took off, never looking back. Chiaki approached the elevator, only to see Junko exiting right in front of her.

"Have you seen your father?" She asked, paying more attention to the compact mirror in her hands then Chiaki.

"Are you talking to me?"

"What _are_ you, Leonardo dicaprio? _Yes_ , I am talking to you."

Realising who this must be, Chiaki looked her up and down.

"Ohhh, Junko. Yes, I just saw him."

"Well hello! Where is he?" Now she was doing her lipstick.

"Oh. He went that way, I think." Chiaki said, pointing in a random direction.

Sensing that 'Chiaki' was still in front of her, Junko became annoyed.

"What are you staring at?"

Did this woman have no idea she was dressed as another person entirely? It was ridiculous, but Chiaki took advantage of the ignorance.

"Oh, nothing. You're just very pretty, is all."

"Tch. Don't tell me you're suddenly going to break your cotton streak and be nice to me." Junko scoffed.

Without once looking in her direction, Junko snapped her compact mirror shut, taking off.

"If you see you're father, tell him he's late and i'm waiting."

Chiaki watched her walk away.

"Whatever you say… _Cruella_."

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **This was getting to long, roughly 2,820 words (including authors notes), so I had to end it here. The part 2 will be out maybe right after I publish this, but tomorrow at the latest. As previously stated, I have nothing else to do. Update speed just depends on how tired I am.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	13. The Stafford Hotel (Part 2)

**At the start of this chapter, we are now at approximately 1:23:58 out of 2:02:59 (including credits) in the movie, and on page 95 / 126 in the word document script. So that's maybe, what, two thirds of the way through? Either way, even though we've come so far, we still have a ways to go before the end.**

 **We haven't even reached my favourite scene in the entire movie yet. I'm really looking forward to it though! :)**

 **One of the best feeling ever though. I couldn't actually remember the single tiny detail that Meredith was** _ **indeed**_ **carrying a compact mirror and** _ **actually**_ **applying makeup. I first made that up so Junko wouldn't see which twin she was really talking to. Then I actually go back and watch that bit of the movie, and it's like: 'Holy shit, she was actually carrying one! *Bursts out laughing*'**

 **I made it up, but I was accidentally right! Haha sorry, it just made me laugh.**

 **The nickname Komaeda calls Hinata. I went with 'hina', because nothing else sounded quite right. I tried 'Haji' at first, but that didn't sound very good. Or would it be better if I did that? I'm not sure, ideas are welcome though. I don't suppose it matters to much though.**

 **Enjoy the story! :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

Junko sat down at one end of the bar, the only other occupant being Hajime at the other end. The bartender gave a glass of red drink to Hajime, who was laying her head down on the bar surface in pain.

"Here you go, this'll cure anything you got." The bartender said. "Just don't ask whats in it."

"Okay…. here's to…" She turned and spotted Junko, not knowing who she was. "Here's to you, may your life be far less complicated then mine."

"Thank you." Junko replied.

Hajime tok a gulp of the drink, wincing at the taste. Junko meanwhile turned to the bartender and ordered a drink of her own.

"Martini. Dry, please."

Out of nowhere, Hajime let out a burp, making Junko give her a look.

"Sorry." She said. "I think I just drank _tar_."

The bartender handed Junko her drink, and Hajime her bill.

"Here's your drink, and here's your bill Ms. Hinata."

As Hajime was signing her bill, Junko looked over curiously. She almost choked when she read the signature.

"You're Hajime Hinata?" She asked incredulously.

"Guilty." Hajime gave a sheepish smile.

"Ah!~" She gasped in happiness, moving to sit next to Hajime.

"I _just_ saw a wedding dress you designed in Vogue, and fell _completely_ in love with it! I faxed your office just yesterday, and they said you were out of town and didn't know if you could make another. I can't believe it! It's fate!~ I'm Junko Enoshima."

"How do you do?" The two shook hands.

Later on, Nagito was at the hotel's pool. He was looking around for something, or someone. He thought he sae Hajime sitting under and umbrella, but the woman turned and he saw that it was the wrong woman.

"Sorry." he said, and moved on.

He approached the pool, where he was met by Junko's parents.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you." Mr. Enoshima said.

"Nagito, I think this hotel is _perfect_ for the wedding." Mrs. Enoshima said. "The more I see of it, the more I like it."

"Me too. Abso… lutely…"

At that moment, he wasn't paying any attention to Junko's parents. Because just then, Hajime entered the pool area. She was on the other side, but he could see her perfectly.

"Now tell me dear, how many are we expecting from your side of the family?" Junko's mother asked. "Just a guesstimate."

"Uh… can I get back to you on that?" Nagito said. "I'm not quite sure at the moment."

With that, he left them behind, trying to get over to Hajime. He bumped into several people on his way there. Saying multiple 'excuse me's and 'pardon me's as he bumped people.

Then, he tripped over a small white table.

"Boss, you ok?" Sonia called.

Nagito turned to look at her, and bumped into a male staff member. He started to lose his balance.

"Dad, watch out!"

Too late, Nagito fell backwards with a _splash_ and landed into the pool. Gundham, who was there as well, snapped a picture.

He swam over to Hajime's side of the pool, and pulled himself out, soaking wet.

"Hello 'hina." Nagito said, using her old nickname.

"Hello Nagito."

He walked towards her, until he was standing in front of her.

"Well, god, there you are. What do you know?"

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Nagito asked. "Because i'm stunned to see you… but you don't seem as stunned to see me."

"I mean, I haven't seen or heard from you in what? Ten? eleven years? All of a sudden on the very day that-"

"Dad, I can explain who this is." Izuru said, appearing at Haijme's side.

"Chiaki, you know who this is?"

"Actually, yes. And actually…" Izuru said, letting his voice drop to his real one. "I'm not Chiaki."

"Actually, I am." Said the real Chiaki, appearing next to Izuru. They were still dressed as each other.

Nagito looked at them stunned, from one twin to another.

"… both of them? Chiaki? Izuru?"

"I guess you and mother thought alike, because you sent us both to the same camp. We met there, and the truth was revealed." Izuru explained.

"They switched places on us, Nagito." Hajime said.

"Wait a minute, you mean i've had Izuru with me this whole time?"

"Yes, that is correct. I wished to meet you, and Chiaki wanted the opportunity to meet mother. Are you upset?"

"Oh, my boy, of course not. I just can't believe it's you." Nagito answered, reaching and bringing Izuru into a hug.

They separated, Nagito taking his son's hands.

"Last time I saw you, you had diaper rash. Oh sorry, your all wet." Nagito said, forgetting that he was still soaked when he hugged his son.

"It's fine, father."

"Look at you!" Nagito marvelled.

"Well, I am quite grown up now, and very much with no biological father." Izuru said. Backing up to stand next to Chiaki.

"And i'm heading into my crazy mixed up teenage years, and i'm the only girl I know without a mother to fight with!" Chiaki joined in.

"Chiaki, you've been in London all this time?" Nagito asked.

Chiaki nodded.

"Come here, sweetheart." With that Chiaki then ran up and hugged Nagito as well.

"Mother is amazing dad." She said to him. "I don't know how you ever let her go."

"Kids, why don't you let your father and I talk alone for a couple of minutes?"

At Hajime's request, the twins took off to do their own thing.

"Sure, acceptable."

"Take your time."

Were their last remarks as they left.

When they were gone and out of sight, Nagito grabbed a towel, and started drying his hair. He sat down on a nearby pool chair.

"I don't believe this." Nagito said. "Seeing them together? Seeing you? Ow!"

Nagito hadn't noticed the small cut above one of his eyes. So when he dabbed it with the towel, he was surprised at the pain.

"Let me help you with that."

Hajime approached the chair he was sitting on. When she was next to him, she turned to a staff member and asked for a first aid kit, which was brought to her in moments.

"You better lie down." Hajime instructed. Nagito did as asked, not looking away from her once.

"So, how are you hina? Or does everyone call you Hajime now?"

"No, no, 'Hajime' is fine. My brother calls me 'Hajime'."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah i've been terrific. How about you?"

There was a silence. Both Nagito and Hajime stared at each other, not saying a word. Then Nagito leaned closer to Hajime, and spoke.

"You know Hajime, you haven't changed a bit."

Before she could answer, they were interrupted by another voice.

"Finally! There you are." Junko said.

Both turned to see the busty blonde, who thankfully seemed oblivious to the situation.

"Oh, oh good you've met! Honey, Hajime designs wedding gowns, and she's going to make my…"

Both Nagito and Hajime stood up, standing next to each other across from Junko.

"Wait, I don't understand. How did you two meet, and Nagi, why are you all wet?" She asked, thoroughly confused.

Nagito turned to Hajime.

"Your making my fiancé's wedding gown?"

"I didn't know she was your fiancé." She replied.

"How did we meet? How did _you_ two meet?" Nagito asked.

"Am I missing something here?" Junko questioned.

"You know what? This is one small world."

"How small?"

Then, there was another voice.

"Hi Junko." Izuru appeared next to Junko.

"Hello." She greeted.

"Hello Junko." Chiaki appeared on the other side.

Junko, shocked, shrieked and looked between the two.

"Honey, did I ever mention to you that Chiaki was a twin?"

"No, i'm afraid you _forgot_ that little detail."

"Don't feel bad Jun, he never mentioned it to me either." Chiaki said. "By the way, _i'm_ the real Chiaki, _this_ is Izuru. He was pretending to be me, while I was pretending to be him."

She gestured to Hajime.

"And _this_ is our mother, Hajime Hinata."

"This, is your mother?" Junko gaped.

"Yes." Both twins replied at the same time.

" _You_ were married to _him_?" She asked, pointing to Nagito and Hajime.

"Guilty again." Haijme confirmed.

"Oh, well, this _is_ a small world." Junko said.

"And getting smaller." Said Nagito.

"And what a coincidence that we're all here on the _exact_ same weekend." Junko continued. "My, my… my, how _sweet_." She finished, looking between the two twins again.

That night, Nagito and Chiaki, now dressed as herself, walked out one door of the stafford hotel.

"Chiaki, i've had enough surprises for one day, will you please just tell me where we're going?" Nagito pleaded.

"You're gonna love it dad, trust me." She replied.

"Hello." Came a familiar female voice.

They looked over to see Hajime and Izuru, also back in his own clothes, exiting the other entrance. Hajime was wearing a beautiful black dress, the same one that Gundham had recommended.

"Hey…" Nagito greeted, almost lost for words.

Hajime walked up to Nagito, while the twins went off to the side.

"So…" Hajime whispered. "Do you have any ideas where they're taking us?"

"Not a clue." Nagito answered.

"… right."

Later on, the limo they had left in finally reached it's destination. Nagito and Hajime got out of either side, looking around to see where their children had taken them.

"Where are we?" Hajime asked.

She got no answer.

"This is where we're eating?" Nagito questioned.

"No, actually, that's where we're eating."

The spot that was pointed to, was a beautiful white yacht, calmly sitting in the water.

"We have her for the night." Said Izuru.

"Wow." Nagito said, impressed. "So, how exactly are we paying for this?"

"Well, we pooled our collective allowances." Izuru tried.

"Yeah, right." Nagito didn't believe that.

"Okay, uncle Makoto contributed a small portion."

"Izuru…."

"Very well, he actually contributed a large portion."

"Come on, you guys are gonna love it."

They were led around the side of the yacht, and they came to a wooden door.

"Mother, father… your dinner awaits you."

The twins opened the door, only for the parents to find a beautifully decorated room, and a fancy dining table with candle light.

"Girls…" Hajime gaped.

"The table's only set for two." Nagito observed.

"That is the other portion of this surprise, we will not be joining you." Izuru said.

"… you're not?" Hajime asked.

"No, but I am." Both parents turned to see Sonia, dressed exquisitely in white and carrying a tray of food, heading towards them.

"Good evening, I'm Sonia and i'll be serving you this evening." She remarked. "No wisecracks please."

"And it is I, Gundham, the demonic lord. I will be temporarily serving as your Sommelier." He appeared next to Sonia, carrying a tray of wine. He was also dressed in white, surprisingly.

"Might I offer you a taste of this bubbly, in the hopes that you will become intoxicated enough not to condemn the both of us, for obeying the wishes of the young mistress and singularity." Gundham said, gesturing to his tray.

"Izuru, mood music please." Sonia requested.

Izuru complied, and walked over to grab a remote and press a button. When he did, soft romantic music began playing. After hat was done, both twins exited the room through the wooden door they came through before.

They also left Hajime and Nagito very confused.

"You do get all of this, don't you?" Sonia asked the two.

"Yes, i'm beginning to." Hajime said.

They both walked over to the far wall, where a life raft with the words 'Queen Elizabeth 2 - 1986' was written.

"They're recreating the night we met." Nagito said. "The boat, the music…"

"The help." Sonia finished, pointing to herself and Gundham.

"It's so sweet…" Hajime smiled, a little misty-eyed.

"Gundham, I think i'll take that drink."

The butler walked over, and handed them both a wine glass of champagne.

"Thank you Gundham."

He nodded, then with his head he gestured Sonia towards the table.

"Oh? Oh, right!"

She walked over, putting a bottle of wine in an ice box next to the table.

"To tell you the truth." Nagito confessed. "I haven't been on a boat since the QE2."

"Neither have I."

A short silence passed.

"Well then, here's to-"

"Our children."

"… our children."

Izuru and Chiaki were watching this, and popped up to peek through two peepholes. When their parents saw them, they quickly ducked back down.

"Now I know how a goldfish feels." Nagito remarked.

Hajime chuckled, but said nothing.

"You know, sometime, if we're ever _really_ alone, maybe we could talk about… what happened between us." Nagito proposed. "You know, it's all a bit hazy to me though. It ended… so fast."

"It started so fast." Hajime said.

"Now, that part I remember perfectly."

Both adults shared a laugh.

Sonia and Gundham watched this play out, hidden behind the door to the kitchen.

"Looks like the plans the tiny mortals devised is succeeding thus far." Gundham said. "I, the demonic lord, have determined out next plan of action shall be to deliver them the next course of their banquet."

"You dish it, i'll serve it." Sonia decided.

They went back towards where the food was. The problem with this was, they both tried to do it at the same time. Now, they were stuck, pressed against each other in the narrow space.

"You dish, I serve." Sonia repeated, distractedly.

Gundham was flustered by this new development, but quickly regained composure.

"Correct, she cat. I shall dish the food."

"Right, and i'll…"

"Serve."

"… right."

Back with Nagito and Hajime around that time, they were making conversation.

"So." Hajime began. "You've done fantastically well, your dream of owning your own vineyard, it actually came true."

"What about you?" Nagito replied. "You were always drawing on napkins and corners of newspapers. Now you're this major designer."

"Yeah it's great." She agreed. "We both actually, got where we wanted to go."

"Yeah, we did."

Just then, Sonia entered the room, giving them both their food.

"Anyway." Hajime said. "What are we going to do about the kids?"

"Well, now that they've met, we can't very well keep them apart." Nagito pointed out.

"Well, I could keep them for half the year, and you could-"

"But the kids can't go to two different schools every year." Sonia broke in.

"I agree." Nagito said.

"Well then, I could keep them both for a whole year, and you could-"

"Hajime." Nagito interrupted. "That's why we came up with…" He trailed off, looking at Sonia. It took her a few seconds to get it.

"Oh!" She said. "Sorry, ignore me."

She then walked away, leaving Nagito and Hajime in privacy once again.

"That's why we came up with the solution that we have." Nagito finished his sentence.

"Really? I thought it was because we decided never to see each other again." Hajime replied.

"Not 'we' Hajime." Nagito pointed out.

"Well you know, that parts become a bit hazy to me to over the years." She said.

"You don't remember the day you packed?"

"No, that day I remember perfectly. Did I hurt you when I threw that… what was it?"

"A hairdryer." Nagito put in.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

Both laughed.

"You know, I may never be alone with you again." Nagito said. "So about that day that you packed… why did you do it?"

"Oh, Nagito. We were so young, and we both had tempers. We said stupid things, and so I packed. Got on my very first 747…. and you didn't come after me."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to."

"Well it really doesn't matter anymore." Hajime said. "So, let's just put a good face on for the kids, and get this show on the road."

"… yeah, sure Hajime. Get this show on the road…"

From then on, both ate in silence.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **And finally. The hotel arc comes to a close. I wanted to get the rest of the hotel arc done in this chapter. So if it's a little longer, then that's why. I just didn't want to have to do a part 3. If it's not any longer then normal, than awesome.**

 **Fun fact: Almost every time I've watched this movie, i've skipped the yacht scene. I can't tell you why, because I don't know myself. I've just always done that since I was a kid. So this story is making me watch that scene thoroughly for the first time.**

 **After completing this chapter, the movie time is at 1:36:44 out of 2:02:59, and 110 / 126 script pages. That's a surprising lot for one chapter. Could the Yacht scene have been it's own chapter? Probably, but I don't know.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	14. Camping Plans Changed

**Please note i'm keeping which twin is which vague at the beginning on purpose. That's what the movie does. (There may or may not have been some author confusion involved… hehe)**

 **All typos will be corrected once the plot is complete. I'll do a read-through, and hopefully correct everything, which is mostly just minor grammar errors, and maybe one or two typos. So nothing should really be different.**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

The next day, Nagito and Hajime were at the front desk, when Gundham approached her.

"Wheres Izuru?" She asked.

"I just rang up, he's on his way down." Was the reply.

"So i'll send Chiaki over to over christmas." Nagito said.

"And Izuru will spend easter with you." Hajime concluded.

There was a distant elevator ding, and both parents turned. The twins both came downstairs, wearing their respective clothes. Or so their parents thought. They had switched again, Chiaki standing on the right, and Izuru on the left.

"Which one is which mother?"

"Can you tell which one of us is Chiaki, and which is Izuru?"

"Izuru, what are you doing? We've got a plane to catch." Hajime asked.

"Here's the deal mother." One of them said. "We thought it over, and decided we were being ripped off."

"Father promised we'd go on a camping trip." The other said. "And we want to go. Together."

"What camping trip."

"The one we go on every summer before school starts."

"Izuru, this is ridiculous. Go upstairs and put your proper clothes on."

"Are you sure i'm Izuru?"

"Of course i'm sure." Hajime said.

"It's hard to 100% positive isn't it?"

"Kids, this isn't funny." Nagito said. "Your going to make your mother miss her plane."

"Izuru!"

"Yes/Yes?" Both answered in union.

Nagito bent over and peered between the two, from one to the other.

"This one's Chiaki, i'm positive." He said, pointing at one.

"You know dad, I hope you're right. Because you wouldn't want to send the wrong kid all the way back to England…"

"… would you?" The other finished.

Nagito stood back up, looking at Hajime, looking extremely confused.

"Here's our proposition. We go back to dad's house, pack our stuff, and the _four_ of us go on the camping trip."

"The four of us?" Hajime repeated, surprised.

"And when you bring us back, we'll tell you who's Chiaki, and who's Izuru."

"Or, you do as we say, and I take _one_ of you back with me to London, weather you like it or not." Hajime said, unamused.

Later that very same day…

Four sleeping bags were tossed into the back of a suburban. As Nagito threw in the final bag, Junko looked on, very unhappy.

"And what am I supposed to do for three days, sit home and knit?"

"Honey." Nagito began. "We have kind of a sticky situation."

"Sticky situation, what do you mean _'sticky situation'_? What exactly are-"

She turned her head, to see Hajime walking down the stairs, carrying a backpack.

"Excuse me? What is _she_ doing here?" Junko demanded, pointing at Hajime.

"You see, that's part of the deal, the four of us we go together." Nagito replied.

"What are you suddenly, the Brady Bunch? This is ridic-"

"Hello." Hajime greeted. "Everything okay?"

"Well no, as a matter of fact, it isn't." Junko snapped. "I didn't realise _you_ were going on this little outing. And to tell you the truth, i'm not so sure that i'm okay with it."

Nagito buried his face in his hands at this new complication.

"I agree. I think the ex-wife in the next sleeping bag is a little weird."

"Thank you."

"I absolutely insist that you come with us. Really."

"Hajime-"

"No, honestly Nagito. I've messed up your entire weekend, it's the least I can do. Really, please." Hajime said.

Both women stared at Nagito, waiting for an answer.

The next thing the twins knew, as they were getting into the car now dressed in their identical camping clothes, they saw Junko striding out of the house in tight black workout gear.

"Dad, what's Junko doing here?"

"Your mother invited her." Nagito answered.

"What?!"

"Be. _Nice_." Nagito said, looking between them pointedly.

Both were unhappy, but they climbed into the back seats anyway. Hajime walked over to the side of the car, as Junko sat in the passenger's seat next to Nagito.

"Hajime, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I really think you and Junko need some time alone before the big day." She answered.

"Mother, that is not part of the plan!"

"Honestly, you'll have much more fun without me." Hajime insisted.

"Wait, wait. If you're not going, then I certainly don't have to go, I mean, trust me i'm not a big nature girl." Said Junko, eager to get out of this trip.

"But this is your chance to really get to know the girls. I mean after all, starting next week, they _are_ half yours."

And with that, Junko's participation in the camping trip, however reluctant, was sealed. The twins groaned and rolled their eyes, but there was nothing they could do.

"Have fun all of you." She called as the car drove away.

When they were well down the road, Sonia appeared next to Hajime.

"I would pay _big_ money to see that woman climb a mountain." She remarked.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **This one is a lot shorter, but there's a reason for that.**

 **I wanted to put all of the 'final camping trip' in one neat chapter. But in order to do that, I cut it off here, a little bit earlier.**

 **Get ready for the legendary camping scene, because it's coming next chapter.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	15. The Camping Trip

**Now this, THIS, is my all time favourite scene in the movie! I have been looking forward to this chapter since the story began. I sincerely hope, with all of my being, that I do this part proper justice.**

 **Enjoy one of the best movie moments of all time :)**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

The trek to the camping trip was now underway. Nagito was in the lead, the twins behind him, and Junko trailing at the back of the group.

They were climbing a rock path, and both Nagito and the twins were doing fine. Junko however, was another story entirely.

As she climbed another set of rocks, she was panting, exhausted. She sat down, plopping on one of the smoother rocks she found.

"I'm gonna kill my trainer." She gasped. "He says i'm in such great shape. I can't actually believe people do this for _fun_!"

Nagito looked back, saw Junko's condition, and stopped in his tracks.

"Hold on, we're stopping."

"Again?" Asked Chiaki, puffing her cheeks. "At this rate, it'll take us three days _just_ to get to the lake."

"Junko isn't used to the altitude, just chill." Nagito said.

Behind Junko, Izuru was piling more rocks into her backpack. Chiaki saw this, and barely suppressed the laughter.

"I'm in serious pain, somebody hand me my Evian." Junko groaned. "I can't move."

Izuru actually went to do so, then saw a golden opportunity. A small green lizard attempted to crawl away, but his fingers grasped it before the creature could escape.

"Sure."

As he handed Junko the water bottle, he strategically placed it so she wouldn't see it right away. Chiaki, also spotting this, couldn't help but let out a muffled chuckle.

"Here Junko." Now the bottle was in her hands.

She took the water bottle from Izuru, then immediately took a big gulp of water. As she did, she finally noticed the lizard, almost eye to eye with it.

She let out an almighty scream, throwing the water and lizard away from her, falling backwards. Nagito, of course, heard this.

"Junko, you okay?"

Izuru 'caught' the lizard, presenting to his fathers view.

"It was on her Evian bottle."

Nagito let out a quiet laugh.

"He won't hurt you, Junko."

"Oh, great! Right, right, i know. You… go ahead."

Nagito walked back ahead. As Junko turned back around, she was met with the sight of Izuru holding the lizard close to her face. She shrieked again.

"Get that thing away from me! I _hate_ things that crawl. How can you touch that? Just put it down."

"Okay, okay. I'll put it down."

Izuru indeed was going to put it down, but staring at the back of Junko's head, he saw another golden opportunity. As he walked past her, he gently deposited the lizard on the top of her head.

"Kids."

"What?" / "What?"

"I'm going to take the lead, the two of you help Junko."

Nagito took off ahead, and Junko wobbled to her feet.

" _Sure_ you'll help me…" She snarled. "Right over a cliff you'll help me."

"Not a bad idea…" Chiaki said.

"Indeed, see any cliffs?" Izuru agreed.

Junko, not noticing the rocks were added, struggled to carry the new weight. Groaning and wheezing with every step.

"Need a hand Junko?"

The blonde turned around to face them.

"Not from _you_ , thank you. Don't think I can't see right past your angelic faces." She hissed. "One more trick from you two and I promise I will make your lives miserable from the _day. I. Say. I. Do._ Got it?"

The twins walked past her.

"Got it, Cruella." Chiaki muttered.

Junko heard that though.

" _What_ did you just call me?"

"Nothing, nothing not a thing… Cruella."

Chiaki turned around briefly.

"Oh, by the way Junko, I think there's something in your hair." She said as she turned and walked away with Izuru.

Junko stood there, horrified. She placed both hands on her head, desperately searching for anything that was indeed there. And soon enough, she found it.

As she touched the lizard, her eyes went wide. She opens her mouth to start shrieking. But before any sound escaped, the lizard had crawled down her face… and landed directly in her mouth.

Junko's eyes bulged to comical proportions, and she spat the lizard out, coughing and gagging.

The others of course heard this, so Nagito and the twins ran back. Nagito was panting from running so fast.

"What… happened…?"

"Ask, them." Junko wheezed, pointing at the twins.

Nagito looked at them.

"What did we do father?"

"We were right behind you."

Later on that night, they were finally at the campsite. All four of them were gathered around the campfire. Everyone was eating the trout they had, except for Junko. She was huddled into a blanket, sitting on a rock, swatting at mosquitos and rubbing lotion on her arm.

"Here we go kids, this will hold us for a while." Nagito said, as he put more wood on the campfire.

"Are you sure you don't want some trout, mother? Is that okay by the way, if we start calling you mother?" Izuru asked.

"I think your mother would prefer if you called me Junko. And no, thank you, I do not _eat_ trout, for the thousandth time." Junko denied. "I will wait for breakfast, what are we having?"

"Trout." Was the unanimous answer.

"Come on." Nagito said. "It's part of the experience."

"Mmm, and what's the other part? Being eaten to death by mosquitos?"

She swatted at another mosquito, then looked at the lotion in her hand.

"You'd think they actually _like_ this stuff." Junko complained.

"Well, what's that you're using?" Nagito asked. He reached for the bottle Junko was holding, and put some on his hand to smell it.

"Well you're going to attract every mosquito in the state with this stuff, it's sugar and water." Nagito explained. "Where'd you get it?"

Junko, knowing who was responsible, immediately glared over at the twins. They saw the look, and buried themselves in their food.

"That's it." Junko said. "I am taking one large sleeping pill, and going to bed."

She stalked off towards her and Nagito's tent. As she went, she picked up two large sticks, clacking them together and looking form side to side.

Nagito looked at her quizzically.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I don't want the mountain lions to…"

At the smirk the twins exchanged, she realised the trick that had been played on her.

"There _are_ no mountain lions up here, are there?"

"No." Nagito shook his head.

Junko glared at the twins. She dropped the sticks, marched up to Nagito, and placed her lips to his in a pointedly long and passionate kiss. She separated from their father, gave the twins a victorious look, and stalked off to the adult's tent.

The twins rolled their eyes at this display.

"I'm telling you guys, lay off, this isn't her thing. I'm not marrying her because she's Annie Oakley." Nagito said.

"Who's Annie Oakley?"

"Just cool it." Nagito repeated.

 _Later that night:_

It was a dark night, the moon hung overhead, an owl was hooting, and all was still and silent.

Then, the sound of a zipper was heard. The tent opened, to reveal both Chiaki and Izuru.

"Come on, come on!"

"Okay."

Izuru and Chiaki sneaked out of their tent, and snuck over to where Junko lay. She was fast asleep, no sounds or movement.

"I hope that 'one large sleeping pill' worked."

They approached Junko's sleeping body, where she was perched on her side, and laid top of a small mattress.

"You take that side, and i'll take this side." Chiaki whispered.

"Alright." Izuru agreed.

Together, they both stood on the opposite end of her bed where her feet were, and dragged the mattress out of the tent.

"Good god, she's heavy." Came the remark.

"She's also snoring."

They continued dragging Junko, when she suddenly turned over onto her back. The twins dropped the mattress abruptly, alarmed.

"Mmm… Nagi…?" She muttered, then falling silent and still once again.

Then the twins continued their dragging, until the mattress reached the shore of the lake. They eased the mattress slowly onto the water completely, then with a final unanimous shove, set the mattress sailing across the lake, floating peacefully with Junko still fast asleep, completely unaware.

"Sweet dreams, 'mommy dearest'." Chiaki said, as they both watched her get further and further away.

 _The next morning:_

Junko was still asleep on her mattress, which was now in the middle of the lake. A bird was perched directly on her chest, pecking at her neck, probably mistaking it for food.

"Mmm… that feels nice…" Junko murmured, still mostly asleep.

The bird continue to peck, eventually rousing Junko from her sleep. She opened her eyes, only to lock eyes with the feathery animal.

It took a few seconds for it to sink in, but when it did she started shrieking louder then ever before, flailing wildly, making the bird fly away, and just about _squealing_ her lungs out.

She bolted upright on her mattress, briefly pausing as she rapidly turned her head from side to side, taking stock of the scenery around her.

When she finally realised where she was, she let out the loudest shriek of all.

" _NAGIIIIIIIIIII!"_

This successfully woke Nagito up, who immediately stuck his head out of his tent to see what was going on. It only took him second to figure out what was going on.

Junko was standing on the mattress now, still continuing her shrieking and flailing.

"Oh man…"

Then, the inevitable happened. Junko pitched backwards, and fell into the lake waster with a resounding _'splash!'_.

Nagito winced, knowing she wouldn't be happy.

He looked to the side, only to see his children staring, watching the scene play out. When they realised he was looking, both Chiaki and Izuru averted their eyes.

He looked back at the lake, where Junko had finally reached the shore. She angrily stormed her way over to Nagito, viciously kicking the coffee pot, and venting her anger as she stormed her way to where Nagito was standing.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Here's what's going on, _buddy_." Junko growled. "The day we get married is the day I ship those two _brats_ off to Switzerland, get the picture? It's me, or them, _take your pick_."

Nagito stared at her for a moment.

"Them." He said simply.

" _Excuse_ me?"

"T, H, E, M. Them." he leaned closer to Junko, a dangerous smile on his face.

" _Get the picture?"_

She blinked, gaping at him in disbelief. The she began shrieking in his face, no recognisable words came out of Junko's mouth, only frustrated, angry sounds. She just couldn't find the words to express her outrage.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Woo hoo! Junko's finally gone for good, hooray! *throws a party***

' **Ding, dong, the witch is dead!~'**

 **Well not dead exactly, but close enough. And so the camping trip finally comes to and end, thus ending one of the best movie scenes of all time.**

 **Cya next chapter :)**

 **Tairulz**


	16. Where Dreams Have No End

**This might actually have a few less chapters then I thought. Halfway through the movie I had like 10-11 chapters, so naturally I thought the whole movie would take approximately 20. But we're almost at the end, so we're definitely not going to reach 20.**

 **It's not a bad thing really, just not the number I first predicted.**

 **I'm sorry I took a few days, I finally got off my ass and did something with my holidays. I went and saw that 'home for peculiar children' movie (which no I won't spoil), and had a sleepover. What do you know, the outside world actually exists XD.**

 **The ending is all going to be done in one last long chapter. It just didn't seem right to interrupt the story when we're so close to the end.**

 **START OF CHAPTER:**

' _Later that day'_

The truck pulled up to the Komaeda Vineyard. Hajime came out of the door, and leaned against the railing to greet them.

"Back so soon? Did you have fun?"

Chiaki and Izuru, now back in their normal clothes, looked at each other and grimaced. They started up the steps into the house.

"I wouldn't say _fun_ precisely." Izuru answered.

"We've been punished until the end of the century." Chiaki added.

Nagito, who had been following them up the stairs, ushered them in from behind.

"Starting now, go."

"Where's Junko?" Hajime asked.

"We played a couple of harmless tricks on her, and she freaked out a little. Fun is one of the eight essential needs for a human after all."

"We are _not_ sims, Chiaki." Izuru deadpanned.

"A little?" Nagito raised an eyebrow.

"She threw _this_ at my head." He said, holding up a ring. "At least it's smaller then a hairdryer."

"Oh, i'm so sorry." Hajime said. "If I hadn't suggested she go-"

"Oh no, tricked, _tricked_ would be more like it. Like mother like children." Nagito looked pointedly at the twins as he said this.

"I'm really sorry Nagito."

"We are to father." Izuru said. "Really." Chiaki finished.

"Go to your room."

Chiaki and Izuru ran off into the house and up the stairs to their room.

Nagito looked on with a fond smile.

"I have to remember to thank them one day."

He looked around.

"So where's Sonia? I'm starving."

"Well." Hajime answered. "She and Gundham went out on a picnic around noon… yesterday."

"Really?" Nagito asked incredulously, then laughed. "Who would have thought? My nanny, your butler."

"So how about I make us something to eat instead?"

"You know how to cook now?" Hajime asked. Nagito could clean, but he could never cook no matter how hard he tried.

"Of course. I learned a thing or two. I can make pasta, and pasta, and…"

"Pasta sounds good." Hajime smiled.

A few minutes later, Nagito walked passed the kids room, looking noticeably more cleaned up then usual.

"You look nice dad, where are you going?" Chiaki asked.

He gave a mysterious smile in reply.

"Goodnight kids." He said as he closed the door.

When he was gone, the twins high-fived.

Back with the parents, they were now in Nagito's wine cellar. A cavernous space lit by beautiful lanterns. The walls are lined with bottles of wine, multiple wooden shelves placed library style. Nagito was explaining the purpose of the room to Hajime as he led her through.

"This is where I keep my private stash. Did you know I also collect wine?"

"Really?" Hajime inquired.

"Yeah, i'm a man of limited interest."

Hajime gave a small laugh. Nagito led her to a small rack towards the back, and pulled a bottle off the shelf.

"Here's a 1921 Burgundy." He explained, showing her the bottle. "They say the rain that year made this the best Burgundy ever harvested."

"Oh wait, you'll appreciate this one."

Then he put that back, and led her over to a small cabinet.

Hajime inspected the bottle, reading the label.

"Vi day, 1946… incredible."

"Yeah, I love that…" He smiled at her, putting that bottle back and selecting another one again.

"This is the same wine served at your parents wedding, a 1952 Bordeaux. I think your brother was conceived off this baby, if I remember correctly."

Hajime chuckled and nodded, puling out her own bottle of wine.

"What's this one?"

She read the label.

"Where dreams have no end… 1983?"

"That one actually took me years to track down. Nagito said.

"Why, where's it from?" Hajime asked.

"It's the wine we drank at our wedding. I now have every bottle ever made."

She gaped at him, shocked by this news.

"You do?"

"I do." He confirmed.

"Can we open one?" Hajime asked.

"You're the only one I'd drink it with." Nagito answered.

He looked at Hajime, only to find out her eyes were tearing up.

"You okay?"

"Just got a little dust in my eye." She denied.

"I can offer you a clean sleeve to-"

"No, no I'm fine, really! All better."

Nagito gave Hajime a small smile.

"You don't always have to be so brave, you know."

"Oh, but I do, actually."

They found themselves leaning closer towards each other. Eyes connected as if in a trance. As their lips were about to connect, an arriving car's headlights shone over Hajime's face, breaking both of them out of the spell.

Hajime looked down, not knowing what to say.

"That would be Sonia." She whispered.

"She has a key." Nagito replied just as softly.

Without another word, Hajime slowly backed away, unshed tears in the corners of her eyes.

A door could be heard unlocking.

"Hello?" came the familiar female voice. "Anybody home?"

Hajime continued to backtrack, Nagito looking at her with a sad smile.

"We'll be right up." Nagito called out.

Hajime walked past Nagito silently and out of the cellar. He watched her go, then looked back down at the wine bottle that held so many memories. He sighed, and placed the bottle back gently in it's small cabinet.

Outside, it had begun raining heavily. The poolside, the wooden swing, and even the area right outside the front door was soaked.

Nagito hugged Izuru tightly. The boy returned his fathers hug. Meanwhile, Chiaki was having an almost tearful embrace goodbye with her mother.

The twins separated from their parents, and stood in front of each other. They stared in silence, only for a moment, and then had their own parting hug. Once they parted, an umbrella was opened, and they walked ahead of their parents into the rain, towards the car.

At the rear end of the car, Gundham and Sonia were sharing an umbrella, watching the scene with mournful eyes, knowing that would soon have to part.

Nagito put a hand on Hajime's shoulder.

"Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, I will. You too."

He kissed her cheek, then she was off, umbrella and suitcase in hand.

As she approached, The twins exchange one last hug, then Izuru got in, followed by his mother. On the other side, Sonia and Gundham kissed, before Gundham got in the car as well.

Both Sonia and Chiaki walked back to stand by Nagito's side at the house entrance, closing their umbrellas. Nagito hugging Chiaki from behind, and Sonia standing to his left. With that, they all watched the car leave in the pouring rain, Sonia waving, and all three of them looked on in silence.

' _The Next Day'_

A silver car pulled up infront of Hajime and Izuru's townhouse. They entered the house, and dropped their bags by the front door.

"Hello?" Hajime called as she closed the front door. "We're home."

"Uncle Makoto?" Izuru called.

Neither got an answer. So they split up, Izuru sitting down, and Hajime going to search the library. When she got there, she found a familiar figure hidden behind a newspaper.

"Hey stranger." She smiled.

The newspaper was set down, only to reveal Chiaki. Hajime's smile transitioned into shock.

"Hey mom, did you know that Concorde gets you here in half the time?"

"Yes, I… I've heard that."

Just then, Izuru rounded the corner and into the study doorway. He was surprised to see Chiaki.

"What are you doing here?"

"It took us about thirty seconds after you left for us to realise, we didn't want to lose you two again." Chiaki answered.

"We?" Hajime asked.

Chiaki said nothing, only looking to her right, Hajime's gaze followed. And what, or who, she saw enter the room made her jaw drop.

"We." Nagito confirmed.

Hajime gasped, her eyes beginning to tear up.

"I made the mistake of not coming after you once, Hajime. I'm not going to do that again, no matter how brave you are."

"And I suppose you just expect me to go weak at the knees and fall into your arms, and cry hysterically and say 'We'll just figure this whole thing out'. A bi-continental relationship with our children being raised here and there-"

As Hajime was rambling, tears were slowly rolling down her face. Nagito had also been slowly making his way towards her.

"… and you and I just picking up where we left off, and growing old together, and… I don't know Nagito, what do you expect, to live happily ever after?"

Nagito was now standing in front of Hajime. He gently cupped her face in his hands and leaned in.

"Yes." He said. "To all of the above. Except you don't have to cry hysterically."

She sniffled. "Oh _yes_ I do-"

He interrupted her by closing the distance. He gently held her face, placed his lips to hers, and pushed their mouths together in a passionate kiss.

Both of the twins had been watching this whole time. Izuru managed to crack a small smile, sitting down on a small couch in the study. Chiaki was standing in the corner behind the desk, she put a hand to her heart, a gentle smile on her face, and slid down against the wall.

"We actually did it."

This was the beginning of their happy ending…

… as a family.

 **END OF CHAPTER:**

 **Wow this is actually finished. I'll be sad to see this story end, but we all knew it had to eventually.**

 **I'll add the extended ending wedding part when I get home from school. It's been a few days since I typed up the beginning chapter notes, so now it's back to school, yay… T-T**

 **I am open to taking Danganronpa story requests. Just name a pairing and a scenario, and i'll be happy to do it.**

 **Even if it's something I don't usually ship, everyone deserves the chance to read about their favourite pairings after all. I do specialise in AU's though, I can try canon, but i'm not sure how well i'd do.**

 **Either way, I hope you all enjoyed reading this.**

 **Cya next story :)**

 **Tairulz**


End file.
